the Trainer who owns an Arcanine with blue flames!
by Ydream08
Summary: Can you handle this, her eyes asked. I checked if my cap was still there on my head and tightly placed it again. I was ready yesterday, I thought. Everything was going unexpectedly well but my parents were the actual problem. Would they let me go on this journey before I was ten? Or rather, could I have a calm journey like my father asked when Team Azure plotted something grand?
1. New Trainer and her Arcanine!

**Hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

* * *

**!** **Alert ! Chapters starting from the 8th, are decreased in length so don't be intimidated by these chapters! Bear with me till they shorten ;D**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Trainer and her Arcanine!

I will never forget that battle and the girl who owned the Arcanine with blue flames. An instant defeat for the Sceptile's trainer…

"Dodge, Arcanine! Now use Fire Blast!" she had shouted, that was the attack which finished the battle.

I ran as fast as I could as soon as the girl left the grass field. Luckily I found my friends by the Pokémon Center, they were discussing about a new trainer who had just passed by to get his first Pokémon. There were three choices: Torchic, Treecko and Mudkip. It was not that hard to choose, but that was not what I was concerned about then.

"Guys you have to—You have to—" I couldn't finish my sentence because I was out of breath.

"What now, Sean?" Alex asked. When the other kids heard her speaking everybody silenced. Today Alex had gotten her first Pokémon, since she was one year older than me she was already ten and the fact that she had the chance to begin her journey made all the kids look up to her. It was a big deal actually, having your first Pokémon that is, but since_she_ was the one who got it, I couldn't care less.

"Where are your parents? I thought you were waiting for them." I said to her with a grin. She looked at me as if she wanted to kill me there and then. I knew she had forgotten her bag pack for her journey back in her house, the bag pack which had the keys to her house in it. Yeah, she was totally locked out and waiting for her parents to come. She was pathetic compared to the trainer I'd just seen.

"Get to the point or my brand new Pokémon will take care of you." she said.

"I saw an Arcanine with blue flames! It was so powerful, the battle ended in seconds." I told her. I saw her eyes shine for a moment, she was curious.

"Whom it was up against?" she asked.

"A Sceptile." I replied quickly. She sighed as soon as she heard me.

"Of course it was powerful. Arcanine, which is a fire type Pokémon, battled against a Sceptile, a grass type Pokémon. It is no surprise that it won. And about the blue flames—"

"You saw wrong." Another person said. I knew the voice too well. _Please don't be him…_

"Chazz!" Alex shrieked. Yes, it was Chazz, my big brother. He rested his arm on my head and smiled widely to the crowd of kids in front of him. Not so long after, he moved near Alex to face her.

"Your first Pokémon huh? What is it?" he asked and immediately Alex answered.

"A Mudkip. I chose it because it resembles your hair." She said without any need of follow-up question. _She is crazy_, I thought and I was sure Chazz thought something similar too. But I hoped Chazz didn't know the fact that she was crazy _for_ him. Everybody knew that actually, and I could see her flushed cheeks as my evidence.

"Oh… _That_ is the reason." he said and I realized that Alex hadn't noticed the sarcasm in his tone. It was a miracle for Chazz to be talking to her since she was seven years younger than him, so I could hardly blame her for not caring about that little detail.

"Don't be late!" he called to me and left.

"Yeah yeah…" I told to him and looked to the faces in front of me to see someone-anyone who believed in me.

"Guys I really saw it—"

"Give it a break Sean, haven't you heard Chazz?" Alex said. Everybody was leaving already, and she was no exception.

"But I…" There was no one left to listen to me.

_But I saw it. World's most powerful fire type Pokémon… I did. Why don't you believe me?_

My vision got blurry because of my watery eyes.

_Just wait and see. I'll be the best Pokémon Trainer of all times and show all you guys! Show every one of you not to mess with me…_

"Hey, Sean right? Want to come to a journey with me?" a voice asked. I turned. The first thing I saw, the intense sun rays blinded me so I had to wait for a second before answering. After I blinked and got my vision back I saw her.

She was right in front of me. The trainer who owned the Arcanine with blue flames…

* * *

"So is that a yes?" she asked once again, her puzzled expression was enough for me to go blank. Yes, I couldn't answer because for some reason my brain had stopped.

_Did she call me Sean? How much of the conversation has she heard?_

"I need to ask my parents." I told her. She was frozen for a moment as if the thing I'd just said didn't make any sense; she probably hadn't thought I needed permission to reply. After the pause she nodded and as she threw her poke ball to the air she shouted, "Arcanine come out!" The following second I was facing Arcanine. Its blue eyes were dancing like flames and its reddish fur was wild but soft. It was so close that I could actually reach my hand out and touch it, not that I did but that moment I knew that I would follow it everywhere and could do anything to see it's fierce and heated battle once again.

Arcanine crouched and looked at me expectedly. _What is it up to?_

I lifted my head as I heard the voice.

"Hop on Sean!" the trainer said. I smiled without any trace of sorrow left from a minute ago, and took her hand as she help me jump on its back. When I steadied myself behind her and hugged her for assurance, I felt her muscles going tense just before Arcanine dashed.

I didn't know where we were going, to the beach perhaps? But there was no way I could tell because with Arcanine's speed every tree, building, sign would appear just for a split second with their blurry image then vanish. Only thing I could hear was the buzzing sound of the wind and only thing I felt was its powerful force on my face and through my hair. Before I was aware of it myself, I started laughing my lungs out. I saw her looking at me from the corner of her eyes. _Can you handle this_, her eyes asked. I checked if my cap was still there on my head and tightly placed it again. _I was ready yesterday,_I thought and smiled at her.

When we arrived to the beach I looked around for my parents. Trainer was not saying anything but just staring at me for an indication if I'd found them. But there was none.

"They are not here?" she asked after a while. I shook my head saying, no, so we hopped on to Arcanine.

"Let's go there." I said pointing to the mountain ahead of us. Before she could ask why, I continued.

"My house is at the skirt of it, if my parents are not here we can probably find them there." _At least we'll find Chazz,_I added in my mind. She nodded and caressed Arcanine before saying, "Ready for more running?" Arcanine howled as if answering her. She stopped suddenly and said,"Hmph, thought so." She got off of Arcanine and indicated me to do the same.

"I saw you, you saw me. I challenge you trainer!" someone said. When I looked for the person who was talking I saw this guy in karate suit.

"You shouldn't have left your Pokémon out of its poke ball. I, Fighter Jack, will defeat it in no time." he continued to talk.

_What the..?_

"I accept your challenge, but in one condition." she said smiling.

"Huh?"

"If the Pokémon gets one hit, the battle is over for its trainer." she said.

"Huh?" Fighter Jack repeated.

"You heard me, are you fine with it?" she asked. The following minute when we were waiting for the Fighter Jack's answer, I noticed the crowd on the beach turning to us. Every single head was looking at this direction in amazement, waiting for the battle to begin. I saw a few familiar faces among them; my gaze was locked with Alex's.

Fighter Jack nodded slightly and I heard her almost whispering.

"Arcanine, lets finish this quickly." Arcanine took its place just near her and faced Fighter Jack. I could swear I saw a superior look on its face. _One attack? She can defeat this guy just with her gaze..._

"Come on out, Hariyama!" Fighter Jack yelled and threw his poke ball. Hariyama appeared and as soon as it did I saw this dark look on Arcanine's trainer. _He already lost._

"Extreemspeed." she said, letting everyone around know that she called the attack, because the moment she gave the command Arcanine vanished.

"Sean right?" she called to me. _She knows my name, why ask?_

"Do you know my name?" she asked. Actually, I didn't.

"Better know my name." she said, and she shrugged. _What nonsense is she talking about?_

"Everyone will know my name," she continued in a whisper, "but not yet." I heard a couple of screams following her statement. Hariyama was on the ground and was in no condition to fight, Fighter Jack's mouth was open enough for a Zigzagoon to get inside. Arcanine was already beside me and was crouching. I hopped on the back of it while stunned eyes watched Arcanine. I looked for the trainer (now I noticed I didn't know her name) and found her near Fighter Jack who had withdrawn his Hariyama.

"Here is your 300 Pokash." I heard him say and give her the money. She smiled and ran near us to get moving.

"We're going to your house, right?" she said, and I barely had time to tighten my grip on her before Arcanine vanished from eyes once again.

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" I shouted again. This was, what, hundredth time?

"Dewford Town Pokémon Gym." I heard her reading the sign out loud. When I stopped shouting, her eyes met mine and I saw a million questions forming on her face. _She is curios and clueless._

"My mom is the Gym Leader so we basically live in the Pokémon Gym." I told her but I realized that explanation didn't quite satisfy her. However, to be honest, I didn't know any simpler way to explain it. I went to the kitchen pass the battle arena, and looked around. After a few seconds I saw the light pink sticker. _We are out hiking, Love you mom and Dad_was written on it with my mom's weird hand writing. _Luckily they give a_badge _to the winner who defeats the gym leader, not a handwritten paper kind of thing._

"They went to hiking; we can go and look for them." I said as I got out of the house. She nodded and turned to Arcanine.

"Sean?" someone called. After a second I heard my name, Chazz was leaning to the door yawning as he did so. He wore his usual poke ball patterned black t-shirt and his jeans. _Was he sleeping?_

"Where are mom and dad?" I asked just to be sure that note was not an old one.

"They are out hiking. Haven't you seen the note?" He looked at the sunset for a moment then locked his gaze on mine. "But it is kind of late even for them." He said and I sensed the worry in his voice. He was worried, Chazz was worried. _Something happened to them_ the thought popped in my mind instantly.

"Let's go find them Sean." I heard her voice saying and I nodded and hopped on to Arcanine after her. Before we moved, I noticed Chazz and that Trainer looking each other in the eye just for a few seconds more, and then Chazz smiled. The last time I saw that smile was back in the day when he competed against Elite Four in Hoenn Tournament, a smile burning with curiosity and danger.

Then we were gone.

Even the buzzing sound of the wind couldn't surpass my pulse going crazy. I could only hear that powerful sound over and over again just near my ear. _What happened? Are they okay now? Maybe they are already…_

I shook my head.

_NO. They just stopped for a break and fell asleep._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" the scream was too loud and familiar to ignore.

"STOP!" I shouted to Arcanine but I was too late. It was already on a rock, not moving an inch. She got down after me.

"Mom! Dad!" I shouted.

"SEAAAN!" I heard my mom shriek.

"Don't move so much Karen!" my dad cried to her and my mom's voice faded away.

"Dad, where are you?"

"We're here, Sean. Look down!" I obeyed to his voice and soon enough I found them hanging down on the cliff, only my dad gripping a thin branch.

"DAD!" I cried in horror. _What were they doing there?_

"Dad, I'm going to call help!" I shouted to him immediately. I straightened and made a move to run.

"Sean, wait! I can't hold on to it enough. If you go…" he swallowed whatever he tried to say that moment. As I looked at him blankly, I heard the waves crushing to the shore fifty meters beneath my parents' feet.

"Sean, I want you to know that me and your mom love you a lot."

"Yes, Sean." my mom added with teary eyes.

"Also say Chazz to call Brawly and take care of the gym for us—"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at him. He silenced in shock. I was not going to listen to them, I had to save them.

I turned around and found Arcanine staring at me, only Arcanine. She was nowhere to be seen. _Where did she go? She can't leave me now…_ I felt tears dampening my cheeks. _No, I can't cry now. My parents need me. If she plans on leaving me, she can as well do it early. I don't need useless people on my journey to be the best._

"Dad I'm going to hold my hand out to you, take it and let me help you." I told him. His eyes flickered for a moment but he reached to my hand.

_Almost there, a little bit more. I know we can do it._

I leaned more down the cliff.

_C'mon dad, a few centimeters. Just a few—_

"SEAAAAAAN!" I heard my mom's scream from way too far. I felt my body so light that it gave me the feeling that I was flying. I was so cold yet burning as my parents' shocked expression got so small that I couldn't even recognize them.

I was falling.

_Shoot, I couldn't even get my first Pokémon and this is the end…_

"Flamethrower!" I heard someone scream. Then everywhere was filled with the only thing I could see: the white and soft steam. _Great, it'll be comfortable way to go to the other side._

I felt the tight grips of arms surrounding my body and I moved the other way around, facing the ocean; someone was shielding for me.

I couldn't make out any detail so as I felt the cold water on my skin all I could think of was the person who risked his life for me.

_Who would do that?_

* * *

I opened my eyes and took a deep breath through my mouth.

"You're finally awake. I thought you were not going to wake up." said Chazz. If one were to ignore the fact that he was reading a magazine as he said so, it would have been a considerate statement. I straightened and got out of my bed.

"What happened?" I asked to him. He shrugged and explained.

"You fell from the cliff, mom and dad were saved and Jay was injured."

"Who is Jay?"

"Jayana." he said and added when he saw my empty look, "your friend who owns an Arcanine."

So that was her name.

She was injured?

I got out of my bed and rushed to the Arena. There were a few couches in the room and my mom loved to drink tea there with my dad so they were probably there.

"Mom, dad!"

"Sean! Honey, you're awake!" my mom said and stood up and hugged me. My dad too hugged me and then I saw _her_ standing behind.

"I'm Jayana Ryller, nice to meet you." she told to me. "Jump off of a cliff once again and I won't be saving you."Jay said. And I remembered someone calling an attack while I was falling.

"Flamethrower?" I asked.

"I had to soften our fall." she explained. She was wearing a blue, shoulder showing blouse on her elbow level. I knew that blouse from somewhere…

"Why did you take my mom's teenage clothes?" I asked. She smiled as if saying, _it is your fault that I'm wearing this so shut up_.

"Ah, her top was totally messed up so I landed this to her." my mom said. When she said that, I realized the bandages covering her left shoulder, which probably covered her whole back. How serious was her injury?

"Sean, are you going to ask us anything?" my dad said and appeared just near my mom. My mom smiled happily.

"Aaaaw! I thought this day was going to come one year later." My mom said in a high-pitched tone.

"What day?" I asked. And saw Jayana's smile. _She already told them_, I thought but they were expecting my explanation.

"I'm going on a journey with Jayana." I told them and an awkward silence followed my statement.

"That is it?" my dad asked. I nodded cautiously.

"Okay then," he said and went to bring something, a bag pack, "Your mom already packed everything you'll need while you were sleeping. But don't forget, this is just an observation journey. Don't get into any battles or any trouble." He said ant shot a look at Jayana.

"Of course." She agreed in a cheerful voice.

"Since Chazzy will be going on his own too, he will be checking on you two time to time." my mom added. Her voice was cheerful but there was an obvious threat in the statement.

"Chazz is getting out of the house?" I asked. That was news.

"Yep, he is going to compete in the tournament again." She said as I wore my bagpack.

"We better get going. The ship that will take us to Route 104 is three days walk ahead." Jayana said and we said our farewells to my parents and got out of the house.

Chazz was apparently waiting us to do that.

When we saw him Jayana stopped and I did too. Without saying anything they looked at each other. Then Jayana turned her gaze away and headed to Route 106. Chazz sighed and this time looked at me.

"Make sure to learn a few things from her." He said and petted my head and headed to Route 107. He was leaving. Again. But I was too. I ran to Route 106's sign to catch up with Jayana.

"We are catching a Pokémon for you." She said when I steadied my pace.

"WHAT!" I shrieked. Remembering what my mom had said. _Is she crazy?_

"You heard me; we are catching a Pokémon, for YOU." She smiled to me. This was going to be a long three days.


	2. Let's catch a Pokemon

Chapter 2: Let's Catch a Pokemon!

"We are going to catch a Pokémon? What are we going to catch? Are you crazy? My mom is going to kill me!" I continued even though I saw I got on Jay's nerves. "Do we even have Pokeballs to catch with?"

"Huh?" she stopped all of a sudden and her anger vanished.

"I don't have any Pokeballs…" I told her as if warning her. We had traveled nearly for a day already (evening of yesterday and the whole morning today) so it was kind of late to turn back and go to Dewford Town, not that we could find a Pokemart there.

"We need Pokeballs to catch Pokémon…" she said with a straight voice.

"_You_ said you wanted to catch a Pokémon and you don't have any Pokeballs? - Wait! You were on this journey long before I came along; you never had Poke balls with you?"

She hid her face like a little kid. _For God's sake, she is no better than Alex!_

"But I was on a run! I didn't think everything thoroughly…" she objected. What was she talking about?!

"There should be a few in my bag." she said and started looking inside her bag. I did the same thing but there wasn't even the slightest chance that my mom had put Pokeballs in my bag. So I was empty handed.

"Found one!" she shouted in joy and threw me the little ball. Unlike the regular Pokeball, its red part was black and patterned with yellow stripes.

"It is an Ultraball, it should be easier to catch Pokémon with it." she said and smiled. I pushed Ultraball's button and it became as big as my fist. _My first Pokémon will be in this thing. _I grabbed the Ultraball with my two hands. _My very first Pokémon…_

"So you _do_ want a Pokémon." she said. _Of course I do, _I thought but I was not going to tell her that.

She was walking beside me now. I was not going to talk to her. _How come she could forget to get Pokeballs? She had one in her bag pack but still, it was pure luck and idiocy, bet she forgot to bring potion. OR EVEN FOOD._

"I wanted to catch that metallic grey Pokémon for you, you know, the one with the big blue eyes. I saw it a few days ago when I arrived." She smiled again when I turned to look at her.

_She is so happy._

That's when I noticed Arcanine walking next to her; it had just appeared from the thin air!

"ARCANINE?" I shrieked. I didn't hear her calling it out. Where did it come out from?

"Oh. Hey Arcanine!" she said and petted Arcanine. _What is with "Hey Arcanine!" ?_

"How?" I asked, not able to form a full question. Guess I wore the most ridiculous horrified look on my face, that's why Jayana broke out in laughter.

"He does it every now and then. I don't know why but he can get out of his Pokeball on his own. He used to do it when he was a Growlithe a lot." She smiled at the memory. "But he is okay now. Oh look! It is the Granite Cave!" she said changing the topic and rushed to the cave entrance. I ran after her but my brain was busy with taking in the news. _How the hell can it come out of its Pokeball? And is that usual?_

"You saw it there?" I asked her when I caught my breath.

"The Pokémon? Yep, it was looking out from the entrance. I thought it was cool so… Oh, by the way, if you go down from the cave to the shore there is a dock in which the ship that will take us through the Route 105 to 104 is located." She said pointing to the Route 105's sign.

"When will the ship leave?" I asked, remembering what she said to my mom.

"Tomorrow at noon. We have only today for catching that blue-eyed Pokémon." she said and got into the cave.

"HEY YOUNG TRAINERS!" someone shouted when I entered too. "If you are going deeper into the cave you better have a Pokémon which knows the move Flash." The guy who said this was on his early thirties and was wearing a hiking outfit with a gigantic bag on his back. There was this red feather kind of thing on his hat that took my attention for no reason.

"…If you don't have any, I may help. It gets darker when you get deep in the cave. It can be dangerous without one by your side." he continued.

"Oh really?" I said instantly.

"Thank you mister but we won't be needing help." Jay said. It was a respectful sentence to say, but with her smile and darkened green eyes which said_, dangerous my ass_, it was as if she'd just heard an idiot's threat, a threat which can be chewed and swallowed even without the help of water in seconds.

I smiled to the hiker guy immediately and followed Jay who had already left.

* * *

"Want to come here and help out?" I asked her. When I saw her lying down on the ground, sleeping peacefully and her head shaking as no, I sighed.I rolled my eyes, _thanks for the help ._I saw a few meters of rope near a pitch-black hole on the ground, and there was a grapple at the end of the rope. _That might come in handy,_ I thought and put it into my bag pack.

"Oh there is a big hole here, bet all the Pokémon are inside. Want to go first?" I asked hoping it would catch her attention. She got up and came near me to check out the hole. I only had a second to catch her smile before she jumped into the hole. _What the…? Why did she jump without giving heads up?_

"Hey! Jayana! Are you okay?" I shouted to the hole when I got rid of the shock. There was no answer.

"Jayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanaaaaaaaaaa?" I tried, but I was out of luck. I looked at the hole. It was dark, so dark that I couldn't see the bottom. There was something yellow-brownish wooden thing on the side of the wall going down the hole, a ladder perhaps? But it seemed too slippery. _Better jump. _I closed my eyes and took a step forward, then one more.

I was falling, again.

I kept my arms closer to my body since I didn't want to bump into anything. And I looked up to the small amount of light coming out of the mouth of the hole. My other option was looking at the black unknown ground, which I hoped I got closer to in a considerate speed. So yeah, I was looking up.

That's why I wasn't scared when I fell to a soft damp ground.

"Phew, that wasn't so bad." I said to myself. At least the fall didn't hurt.

"For whom?" someone hissed.

"Huh?"

"Get up Sean! My back hurts!"

"Jay, is that you? Where-"

"Idiot, you're sitting on me!" I jumped to my feet and saw Jay straightening. As she did so I heard bones getting back to their places in her back.

"Did it hurt?" I asked, my voice cracked. _Great, that's my fault…_

"It's fine." She said and stood up.

"So you don't have a Pokemon who knows Flash?" I asked her, she shook her head and I heard a _click _sound.

"I do have a flashlight."

When she lightened the place I saw the place we were in clearly. It was a cramped route, big enough for two people to walk side by side a bit closer than normal and the ceiling was only 1.70 cm. Comfy enough for me just enough for Jay. _Chazz would need to duck._

"I will be memorizing the turns we'll take." She told me and continued without letting me ask anything, "Because this route twists a lot, we won't be running _into_ the cave in a case of an emergency. Understood?" her voice was full of authority.

"Roger."

We started walking, me leading and Jay lighting the way from behind me above my head. There was nothing besides rocks around; no people, no plant, no POKEMON.

"Are you sure there is a Pokémon here?" I asked her. I was not sure myself that we could find one here.

"I told you there is!" she replied a bit annoyed. After her statement we continued to walk for five minutes in silence.

"Oh, a parting of the ways… Which one should we take? Left or right?" I asked her.

"Left." She said and continued. After a few more steps I felt the ceiling lowering; Jay was already ducking and I knew my cap was getting all dirty on the top.

"Jay, we can't go any further." I said. We were at a dead-end. I waited for Jay to say something since she was leading and had the flashlight …

"Sean?" her voice was shaking more than my mom's phone on vibration, believe me people love to call my mom.

"Jay?" I turned to see what was wrong. Jay was facing the other way and was frozen. _What is wrong?_ I thought but before I could say it out loud I saw the place where Jay lighted with the flashlight. In front of a giant rock there was a little Pokémon. Its metallic grey armor had black spots on it and its blue eyes were as big as eggs. This was the Pokemon Jay was talking about! The one which we will catch for me...

"Let's catch it!" I said and got in front of Jay with my Ultraball already ready resting in my hand.

"Sean, take a second look." Jay said. I didn't understand what she said at first. There was the Pokémon and my Ultraball in my hand. All I had to do was to throw it. Why wait?

That's when I noticed the others coming out behind that giant rock. 1…3…6…10…12? There was an army of that Pokémon!

"I think this is the greatest time to call out Arcanine." I told Jayana. I was trying my best to restrain my voice and my body from doing anything that caught their attention.

"I can't." Jay told me as calm as she could. She was scared, a lot more than I was. _Her fear must be from the previous visit in this cave. She probably didn't have the flashlight—WAIT!_

"What do you mean you can't?" I heard my voice was a bit louder than I intended it to be.

"The cave is too cramped! I can't call out Arcanine!" she said. I could hardly see her face from the light of the flashlight directed to the Pokémon but I was sure I saw a few tears falling. _Why is she so scared, she was the one who suggested coming here._

"Try another—"

"I don't have any other." She said cutting my sentence. _SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANY OTHER POKEMON?!_

I heard an angry voice; it was coming from the Pokémon army. They were apparently bothered by the light resting upon them. I noticed the similar yellowish brown color behind Jayana, _I have an idea._

"Jayana turn off the light." I said, she obeyed and the following second I could at most see five feet further. "We have to go." I added, but as soon as I told her I saw her shaking her head as no.

"We're stuck, Pokémon are blocking the way we came." She said.

"Then we'll go deeper into the cave." I said. I guess the Pokémon army in front of me sensed that I was going to make a move so it dashed just after I grabbed Jay's arm and headed for the ladder. Jay screamed and half dragging half running she managed to move. First I made Jay climb then I went myself. She pulled me from my bag pack handle to the second ground of the cave. It was a wider area and I guessed it was closer to the surface since it took more sunlight in.

"Stairs!" I said but Jay was already holding my hand and leading me to it. We went up and ran. I could see another ladder far away. When I reached to the ladder I saw Jay had stopped at the mid way and took a stone from the side of the cave.

"I'll explain it later." She said. But anger rose before I could control myself. We are trying to escape and she stops to get a rock! A DAMN ROCK! And I still don't have my Pokémon. I had enough!

I ran back; pass Jay who was looking at me with utter shock, jump down the stair without bothering the steps and reached for the ladder. I WILL CATCH MY FIRST POKEMON. I climbed down the ladder and stopped at the last step and saw the giant rock. They were still there, the army that was. _Seems they can't climb._ I took my Ultraball out of my pocket and grew it bigger. _There are hundreds of them, even if I don't aim I will catch one_, I thought and threw my Ultraball in the crowd of Pokémon. I saw it hit a Pokémon, _I don't know which_, and I listened to the ball.

_"When you throw a Pokeball to a Pokémon, it will shake until the Pokémon is caught. Three times, exactly three times." I nodded to Chazz._

_"Three times! Got it!"_

_"Also as it shakes there will be a sound, and the white button will flash a red light. Wait until they stop. And—"_

_"And that's when I will own that Pokemon." I shouted in joy looking at the Pokeball inside Chazz's hand._

_I'll wait brother, I'll wait… _One time, two times, and three… _Dunk._ Ultraball stopped.

"Yeeeeees! I caught it!"

"Watch it Sean!" I heard Jay's voice say and I was pulled high up.

"Hey, don't—" I was going to protest but stopped because I saw one of the Pokemon hit the wall which I was just standing in front of it. _Tackle huh?_

"My Ultraball, I have to take it!" I said and made a move to go but Jay had already jumped into the hole.

"Jay!"

"It's too dangerous!" she shouted from below and went inside. _What do you mean it is too dangerous, you are jumping in right? Idiot, that is MY Pokémon and I AM the man here!_

"Let's go." She said when she climbed up. She was holding her stomach tightly. We started to run where we were running ten minutes ago.

"Tackle?" I asked, she smiled.

"Headbutt."

We climbed up the stairs and ended up in a small room. There was no way out.

"So?" I asked.

"No ladder but there is an exit" Jay said pointing above my head. There was an exit. All we had to do was climb, climb without the ladder. I remembered the rope I took from first level of the cave which had a grapple at the end. I took it out and gave it to Jay. She smiled, guess she knew how to use one. When she got the rope secured I climbed first. Jay stopped me.

"Don't forget this." She said and gave me the little Ultraball. I took and put it to my pocket. I smiled to her. She smiled back and indicated for me to climb. I did.

This time we were back at the level which we came in through. I figured this out because of the feather. The red one. I took it in my hand and looked around. There he was! The hiker guy. He was looking for something. Looking for the feather perhaps? I released the feather from my hand and it landed on top of the hikers head. He hadn't noticed it so he was still searching, I laughed, this was funny.

"It is too high for us to jump from this cliff here. Let's go over there." Jay said so we walked for five more minutes.

"Low enough." I said. When I was about to jump Jay grabbed my hood and pulled me back.

"There is another exit there. We can try that one."She said and dragged me to it without asking if I wanted to go. I wasn't angry though, since I had my first Pokémon nothing mattered anymore. I smiled to myself, _my very first Pokémon._

"Sorry to bother you but…What are you doing here?" Jay said. When I turned my attention to her I saw whom she was talking to. She was talking to a guy with blue hair who was sitting in the middle of a giant room in the cave. When he stood up I saw his red tie he wore with his black suit.

"Oh my, never thought someone would come." He said and sighed. "I was just enjoying the place I met my Aaron." He smiled. I looked at him for a moment. At a second thought, he was really familiar…

"Want to battle one on one?" Jay asked. Her smile was daring but for some reason it made the guy laugh. It wasn't a laugh which made fun out of Jay, it seemed it was because he was amused with her question.

"One more fearless trainer… But I'm afraid I have to say no." His smile was sincere with full of apology, "Though I hope I will see you again one day." He said and took his leave.

"Hmph." Jay's voice stopped him. She was taken aback. "Mr. Blue-hair-red-tie I'll smash you into pieces when we encounter again."

"Good luck with that." He said in a low and dangerous voice and waved from above his head while he disappeared in the cave. Jay turned around and got out of the room. When I left too she was already heading to the main exit.

"You jumped already?" I called to her. But she was already out of the Granite Cave. _She is pissed._

I jumped but fell on my butt because I lost my balance. I stood up straight away and rushed after Jay.

"HEEEEEY! Won't you stop?" I shouted to her, she did. I stopped too.

"I'm sorry to get you into trouble. But the thing is, I can't make sure you don't get in trouble because you are with me." I heard a low laugh. "So if you want to go back, you can go now. There will be no turning back when we step into that ship." She said and turned to me smiling. It was a forced smile though, _please, I can notice that much._

"No. I won't be going back home." I said; I saw her face lightning up. "My mom will kill me if she sees this little guy." I threw the Ultraball and the Pokémon appeared. Even though I threw the Ultraball with ease, I felt horror because of the sudden thought of getting hit by a Headbutt. I shielded myself with my arms unintentionally.

I heard Jayana laugh.

"No need to do that Sean. You've caught the best one among all those pissed Pokémon." she said as I opened my arms. There it was, standing there, doing the same thing I did a second ago: shielding itself and hiding. I got closer to it and waited. It lifted its head and looked back at me. I smiled. _My first Pokémon_, I thought, _I finally caught you_. A tear dropped from the Pokémon's eye.

"What! Wait! Don't cry!" I panicked and hugged it without thinking. "I'll take good care of you." I heard it moan so I lifted up in the sky.

"So what is its name?" Jay asked me. I didn't move my gaze from the Pokémon.

"Its normal name should be okay." I said.

"Which is…?" Jay asked. Which is…

…

…

What was its name?

"Why don't you look from the Pokedex?" I asked Jay. I knew about Pokedex because Prof. Birch had given Chazz one when he was ten._ Jayana should have one..._

"From what?"

"From Pokedex." I repeated again. Her silence made me understand she didn't have one. I had to give a name for it then.

I sighed.

"A great name for a great Pokémon…" I said to myself thinking, still looking at the Pokémon. "AH GOT ONE! What about Skuller? You look like a skull and I have a feeling you will be as fearsome as an old skull when you evolve." Skuller smiled to its new name.

"Hope you are right, or else it will be a weird name for a crying Pokémon." I heard Jay mumble to herself. I put Skuller to the ground and stood up.

"Come again?"

"I said it is a perfect name for a brave Pokémon such as Skuller—"

"Skuller use Headbutt!"

"Sean!" she shrieked, she was running like crazy already. I laughed out loud like mad and hugged Skuller once more when it came back to me.

"Let's camp for tonight!" Jay yelled to me from a rather far distance.

"Welcome to my ultimate team Skuller. " I told it in a low voice.

_I WILL be the best trainer_, the thought crossed my mind at that very second.


	3. The Empty Ship

Chapter 3: The Empty Ship

"Hey, Jay." I said in a low voice. "Are you sleeping?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you answer?" I heard Jayana grunting. I silenced for a moment.

Today I had caught my first Pokémon, Skuller. It felt like a miracle. _I can battle with Alex now_, I smiled at the thought, _and beat her_. Skuller was a powerful Pokémon, Jayana told me so, that's why she caught it for me. Actually I caught it but it was Jay's idea. _Now that I think about it…_

"Do you really don't have any Pokémon besides Arcanine?" I waited for a while for her to answer, but she wasn't saying anything. Perhaps she was sleeping?

She sighed.

"Yeah, I don't have anyone besides Arcanine. He is my very first Pokémon." She turned in her camping bag and faced me. "Just like Skuller." She smiled. I wanted to smile back at her too but for some reason I couldn't. At the second thought, I _knew_ why I couldn't…

"Why catch it for me?" I whispered. I knew that she heard, not just because of her puzzled look but because the night was so calm that I could even hear the angry moans of Skuller's friends deep in the cave._ If she didn't have any other Pokémon_…

"Skuller?" she asked, and when I nodded she said, "Huh, nice question, why catch it for you? Skuller is a great Pokémon, I experienced its Headbutt personally and it seems to have real potential." _Why is she thinking out loud? It is annoying… _She turned to the dark sky and stared at a star just above her head.

"There are lots of Pokémon out there in Hoenn Region you know, not only Skuller; besides my top priority was for you to catch a Pokémon." She said and smiled to me. Her eyes were saying that what she said was what she thought, but they also looked a bit darkened, as if she was thinking something else at the same time.

"We better sleep, we're going to wake up early." she told me and turned around to sleep. I stared at the same star and thought about what she'd just said before I fell asleep, _top priority huh…_

* * *

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her, she had sprained her ankle when one of the Pokémon used Tackle on her._ When we arrive at a city, I better take her to a hospital…_

"Why didn't you tell me that you heard them?" Jay shrieked.

"I thought I dreamed it! Don't blame me!" I shouted at her. We were running up a hill and Skuller's friends were just behind, chasing us. The sand was slowing us down but I could see the sea and our ship just ahead.

"Jump!" I yelled and we both did and somehow kept our balance and continued to run.

"Why didn't we escape by Arcanine?" I asked her with the sudden thought.

"I did call him out but he was sleeping!" _Sleeping!?Are you kidding me?_ I wanted to shout to her but we had to get on the ship first.

"Wait for us!" I shouted when a sailor made a move to remove the rope of the ship. The sailor saw us and hesitated for a moment.

"Thank- thank you…" I managed to say. But he didn't say anything; rather he asked us to wait before going on board and walked further away from us then he took out his phone from his pocket and talked in a low voice. I somehow managed to hear bits and parts of what he said.

"…two young trainers… the mission?…"

When he came back to our side there was this big smile on his face.

"Trainers are always welcomed on board!" he said and let us go in the ship, then he set the rope free and waved at us as the ship left the port._ What mission?_

"This ship is empty." Jay said suddenly. I turned around and looked at the deck. There was no one here besides us.

"Let's look in the interior, people might be there." I said and Jay followed me as we headed inside. The room was wide and warmer than outside, there were seats everywhere. Seats which were empty, except one.

"Professor Birch!" When he heard my voice he turned around with his regular wide smile.

"Sean!" I ran and hugged him instantly. I haven't seen him since I was seven. He had come over to our house for dinner and talked with Chazz. Also this year when the time came to deliver the starter Pokemon for the beginner trainers, instead of him, one of his assitants came to Dewford Town so I wasn't able to see him once again.

"Don't you have one more year before you come to visit me?" he asked. I nodded as yes.

"But my mom let me go along with Jayana." I told him.

"Jayana this is Prof Birch, Prof Birch this is Jayana." I introduced them and they shook hands.

"We were on our way to your lab, this is a great coincidence—" I was saying but Jay cut my sentence.

"Sorry but why is there no one here? I saw a lot of trainers in Dewford town so some of them should have been here…"

"Ummm…" Prof Birch switched from one foot to the other, and started laughing out loud a bit too much.

"They missed it I guess, bunch of sleepers! Hahahahha!" There was something fishy going on.

"Professor Birch?" I asked him in a serious tone. He sighed.

"Guess there is no need to hide it from you guys." he said and he indicated us to follow him. "Do you know the legend of the two Pokémon which created the sea and earth Sean?" I nodded unconsciously even though Professor didn't see I did so, "The mythology speaks of two Pokémon with immense power coming to rescue the human kind: Groudon; the Pokémon which raised lands and extended continents and Kyogre; the Pokémon which caused downpours and widened the oceans. Since the two Pokémon were polar opposites when they both emerged a chaos started, which led someone—" We stopped in front of a heavy door guarded by men; Prof. Birch nodded to two men and entered the room, "To descend to earth in order to stop its disturbance." I went in behind Professor and saw that the room was totally empty. There was only one cylindrical furnishing in the middle of the room. Professor went closer to the furnishing and pushed a blue button, if he hadn't done that I couldn't have noticed it was there, and then the surface of the cylinder opened into two and a small computer chip appeared.

"Rayquaza, that was its name. It's never seen since that chaos, but Team Azure… They are planning something. I was asked to escort and make sure this chip is delivered to Devon Cooperation." He finished his speech with a long sigh. That was probably the reason he sent his assistant for the job of handling the starter Pokemon, but I guess the two had come to Dewford Town together.

I stretched my hand to the computer chip. _What is in it? Information on how to get Rayquaza…?_

"NO!" Professor Birch said suddenly, I withdrew my hand quickly.

"Sorry." I said, but I kept my eyes on the chip. I remembered what that sailor said.

"So this is the mission?" I asked and Prof. Birch nodded.

"I guess you can say it is a mission. And about why there is no one here…" Professor got out from the room and I followed him.

"We mustn't endanger anyone so we asked for the Wingull Watercraft Company to arrange a special departure from Dewford Town." he continued, I was listening to him but there was this weird feeling in my stomach. _No, not fear... Not excitement either… MISSING!_ I felt I forgot something important, something very very impor—

I turned around to face the empty corridor.

JAY!

Where did she go?

I ran the corridor I'd just passed and found the guarded door. She was just coming out of the room. When she saw me she stopped and looked at me for a second.

"Professor forgot to close that thing. No worries, I did it for him." She said and walked through the corridor. She wasn't lying, I knew he had forgotten to close it but she acted a little bit off… I ran to catch up with her.

"Jay is there something wrong?" I asked she looked at me for a moment but before she could say anything alarms went wild. The annoying sound and the red light flashing at the end of every corridor said only one thing: Problem!

"Professor Birch!" I shrieked but Jayana was already running to the deck. I followed her and we got to the deck.

The guards, which looked just like in front of that door, were all running to the deck. There were men jumping down to the ship from a helicopter just above the ship. They were dressed in half turquoise green half white shirts and black pants; they also tied cloths the same color with their shirts around their waist. The deafening sound of the helicopter made it hard to hear what their leader said but it was easy to understand what they were after._This is Team Azure then…_ I thought as the grunts of Team Azure started battling with guards, but Team Azure was over-powered. We didn't stand a chance.

"SEAN!" Jayana shouted at me. "Take Professor to downstairs!" she said and I barely had the chance to see her hand move to her pocket which carried her Pokeball.

I found Prof. Birch in no time.

"Prof. Birch, go inside!" I shouted to make my voice heard over the wind.

"Okay, let's go! We should guard the chip!" he said and took my hand. I freed my hand from his grab. I shook my head.

"NO!" I told him and took out my Ultraball. _"…besides my top priority was for you to catch a Pokémon."_ She had said.

"I will help Jay." I told him. He hesitated for a second but nodded and ran inside.

I put my Ultraball back into my pocket, _bet she has a plan, better talk to her first._

When I reached where she was I saw she had already beaten three men.

"Jayana!" I shouted to her. When she heard me she looked at me from the corner of her eye and smiled. It was not a joyful smile regarding to my safety, it was a joyful smile belonged to a person who was about to bring destruction.

"Arcanine!" She shouted and grabbed my hand at the very same moment and ran towards it. We jumped on back of it when she called a move.

"HEAT WAVE!"

If I were not on the back of Arcanine I couldn't have seen what its tremendous power had caused. The Heat Wave was not a nice breeze from summer. It was burning with power and everything it touched caught fire in an instant. It started just below Arcanine's legs and it hit everybody on board, let it be Team Azure or the guards who were trying to protect the chip. I felt the heat under my hands where they touched Arcanine's fur, unlike the heat around me it was considerably softer, _can it control the amount?_ The power that Arcanine possessed was scary and out of this world. I noticed after my head cleared that even the Heat Wave Arcanine used was blue.

"Hmph…" Jay smiled. "This is your men?" she yelled to the Team Azure's leader who was holding on to a ladder which was released from the helicopter. I saw the man flinch, and when I looked around I understood why.

There was not a single man on the deck. Only Jay and me... I climbed down from Arcanine and watch as Jay continued to talk; her eyes were dancing like flames just as Arcanine's.

"Come down and fight with me leader! Don't send your grunts!" she shouted.

"Gabe and you, go search for the chip." The leader said ignoring Jay and two grunts came down to ship. "Rachel, take care of her." He said to the girl on his left finally and the grunt jumped down. _That leader won't move a finger for Jay, he thinks he is superior._

"Go Mightyena!" The grunt Rachel shouted. "Use Crunch!"

Jay's expression was darkened, _she is angry_.

"Don't make me laugh! FLAMETHROWER!" she shouted, Mightyena was down before it could use its attack.

"Gabe go, what are you staring at? Take the chip, THIS IS AN ORDER!" The leader shouted to the grunts who were frozen in front of the door, watching their superior loose in a single attack.

"You want the chip?" Jay told the leader in a normal but cold voice and she took out a small thing out of her pocket to show it to Team Azure.

_Don't tell me…_

_No, no, no, please no…_

_…the chip…_

_ SHE TOOK IT?!_

"This chip? OVER MY DEAD BODY!" she shouted and that was when everybody took her into consideration. She was not just a random trainer anymore; she was an enemy to Team Azure.

The leader jumped down and smiled.

"It will be like taking a candy from a baby." He said to no one specifically. He was smiling.

"Crobat, come on out!" He said and his Crobat appeared which was already in the battle mood.

"Aerial Ace go!"

"Extreemspeed!"

"CRUNCH!" _Who the hell said Crunch?_ That's when I noticed "Gabe", who was supposed to go look for the chip, attacking Jayana from behind. But I was not going to let him. I called Skuller out of its Ultraball.

"Skuller your turn! Use Headbutt!" I called the attack just in time for Skuller to kick Poocheyena from the side. "Yeah, right at the place!" I cheered for Skuller. _This is my first battle…And I'm winning it…_

Jayana turned to face me. _Guess she finished her own battle..._

"Thanks…" she said and lowered my cap for joke, when I lifted my head I saw a warm smile on her face.

That's when a huge explosion happened. The helicopter fell into the sea in flames and people from Team Azure were all screaming like mad.

"WITHDRAW!" Team Azure's leader shouted and all the grunts obeyed and gathered in a submarine which emerged seconds ago, _guess that was their escape plan from the first place._

"What in the world have you done?" I whispered to Jay.

"Saved the information from bad people…" She said and put the chip in her pocket.

"Sean! Jayana! Are you guys okay?" Professor Birch shouted to us.

"Yeah we are fine." I said; I was still not able to process what had happened.

"The chip is gone. Team Azure must have taken it." Professor declared in sorrowful voice._He doesn't now Jay was the one who took it and protected it from—_

"I'm very sorry but we were not able to retrieve it…" Jayana said. WHAT?! IT IS IN YOUR DAMN POCKET!

"I understand, no need to make a fuss. I'm glad that both of you are fine." He smiled. I felt something in my stomach, again. And this time it was GUILT.

"Guess we have arrived!" Prof. Birch pointed out and I saw the land. "I will be heading to Rustboro City to inform Devon Cooperation. If you want to drop by at my lab…"

"We will go to your lab in Littleroot Town but we will spend one week in the Petalburg City." I silenced and thought for a moment. "We can meet there and go together?" I suggested to him. He smiled and nodded.

* * *

Half an hour later our feet were on earth and we had already said our goodbyes to Prof. Birch. As we headed to Petalburg City one question was in my mind bothering me too much.

"Why didn't you tell him you had the chip?" I asked to Jay. She didn't think even for a second to answer, it seemed like she had already guessed that I would ask this.

"Because we don't know what it is and we cannot just give it to them."

"But it's Prof. Birch! Isn't it better than Team Azure getting it?"

"I don't know Team Azure or Prof. Birch. I cannot trust either of them…" I made a move to protest but she continued without letting me interfere. "Professor might have good intentions but I can't know if the person who will take this chip will have the same intentions too. Anyways, it seems I am already caught up in this little war..." As she talked I remembered the fiery look on Team Azure's leader's face, I agreed with Jay, we were caught up in this mess already and I had the feeling that we would meet again with Team Azure. "So why not learn something instead of blindly obeying." She added in a cheery voice and smiled to me but that moment passed too quickly and her eyes were darkened already.

_To be honest I am curious what is inside the chip too, but…_

"I want you to be stronger." Jayana blurted out after ten minutes of not speaking. "I want you to be stronger because I need someone to watch my back, that's why I let you catch Skuller." She admitted.

She had trusting issues that was for sure… But she was taking her chance and was trying to trust me. Yes, her way of looking at the situation we had in hand with Team Azure was weird but it was kind of right.

I smiled at her and checked my cap tightly.

"I will get stronger." I told her.

As we walked on Route 104 to our destination, a voice whispered something in my head:

_Curiosity kills the cat._


	4. Two Grunts and a Battle!

**ENJOY! ^^**

* * *

Chapter 4: Two Grunts and a Battle

"Just quit it already Jay." I said. "This is what, your fifth match? And you won all of them."

"I didn't know that you could do the job of a referee. That was a huge help." she said.

She was ignoring me. Again.

"How is Skuller feeling? It was a close match with that Marill." She petted Skuller's head. Skuller and I had a few battles as well. One loss, two victories. It was extremely fun.

"He is fine. Thanks for the potion you treated him with." I said; I was feeling a bit guilty because of the day I had thought she was a reckless trainer who could even forget to bring food. The funny thing was that she was the one who brought the potion and was preparing the meals ever since we started this journey.

"But I'm serious you know," I said and sighed. "Your Arcanine is waaaaaay too powerful. Trainers who pass this route are mostly going to Petalburg Woods because they couldn't even beat the Petalburg City's Gym Leader."

"So?" she said, her voice sounded a bit annoyed. _Sorry that I'm ruining your fun but…_

"They are WEAK and you nearly killed their precious Pokémon!" My voice got louder at the last word. _She is probably hurting their very first Pokémon… _

"I'M SORRY FOR BEING TOO MUCH ENTHUSIASTIC FOR MY FIRST BATTLES!" she snapped. I noticed her voice wavering. _Guess not the right topic to talk about…_ However I WAS in the mood to argue.

"What first battles? A Pokémon can't become that powerful by not training!" I still wanted to hit her in the face because she had lied to Prof. Birch.

"Want to settle with a battle?" she asked.

"YOU'RE ON!" I said and realized what the heck I'd just said a second later. She was smiling now, a sneaky annoying smile…

"Arcanine, you heard him. He wants to battle." She said in a low and slow voice. The last time I heard this kind of voice a helicopter had exploded afterwards.

"I meant I wanted too…" my voice was cracking constantly…

"You meant what?" she said and when I couldn't get syllables out of my mouth she smirked. "Think again before you speak, that is the first rule for how to NOT get into trouble."

"YOU are not the one who can say that!" I yelled to her remembering how she yelled to the Team Azure's leader, "Over my dead body". I was pleased to find my voice again.

"Huh?" she said, it seemed as though I caught her off-guard because with her sparkling green eyes and eyebrows high above on her forehead…

"A PRINCESS!"

_I was about to say she looked cute but I guess that works too… _

_WAIT!_

"Who did just talk?" I said and both of our Pokémon got closer to us in order to prevent any harm.

"Skuller use Harden." I whispered and Skuller obeyed, its defense had increased. _Better be ready than sorry._

"What a lovely view, how lucky me!" the same voice said. The bushes which were ten feet away from us started to move. _Is that a Pokémon? But Pokémon can't talk; maybe it's a trainer…_

_"_I'm in your service your grace." I saw a guy bowing in front of Jay and kissing her on the hand. His scarlet red hair was nearly as long as Jay's and was tied loosely at the back, causing a pinch of hair hanging in front of his face. His deep blue eyes were locked on Jay's and not moving an inch. I would have said his flirty smile tricked Jay but…

"Aren't you eager to die? Well I would be happy to help, also would my Arcanine, right?" she said and Arcanine SMILED…

_IT JUST… HOW CAN A POKEMON SMILE LIKE THAT!_

_I can't see a bright future for the red-head._

"Ryan! Where did you run off to? Your Lotad was lost you know!" a feminine voice was heard from behind the bushes. When she came out to the clearing we were staring at her face which was worth millions of Pokash.

"Ryan, I didn't know you were a Growlithe."

"I am not, but the Arcanine got a liking to me." Ryan said; Arcanine was lifting him with its mouth by his color as if Ryan was its child.

"Is this juggler yours?" Jay said.

"You mean Ryan?" She started shaking her head a lot more than necessary, "He is an independent life form but our boss would like to keep him alive if possible."

_What boss? _

With a second glance at the two I noticed their green turquoise outfit. _Don't tell me, Team Azure Grunts?_

"Arcanine wants to play with him and he is not quite sure he can just let Ryan go…" Jayana said, the glint in her eyes told she wanted a battle. Look at the person who lectures me about how to talk…

"Shorty, are you asking for a battle?" the girl said. _Did she call Jay "Shorty" just now?_

The girl was taller than Jayana. That was a fact, but it was only five centimeters of a difference. In contrast to Jay's raven black hair, she had light blond hair and it shined under the sunlight like diamonds. There was this pink band of color in her hair which caught my attention, and her cat like blue eyes were what Jay and I were staring at.

"You got that right Kitty." Jay said. "Arcanine let him go." Jay said and when Arcanine released Ryan, to my surprise, she took his hand and didn't let go. I saw the Blondie and Ryan going tomato red at the same moment.

"Right now he is mine, win and take him." Jay said and I saw her squeezing Ryan's hand. Ryan hid his face with his hand as if he could actually hide those scarlet cheeks of him. "Arcanine, I choose you."

"Jay." I said, talking for the first time since the Blondie showed up, "I don't feel like it is a good idea."

"What do you mean 'you don't _feel _like'? What can possibly go wrong—"

_Well, I don't know! Since they are Team Azure Grunts they might have friends near here… And also not to mention the fact that we only have Arcanine and Skuller to fight with. AND THAT'S WHEN WE BOTH FIGHT. Furthermore the Blondie might have a water-type po—_

"Go Swampert!"

_-ke—_

"Let's see how our Muddy Water works."

_-mon._

_DAMN IT!_

"Jay stop it and give Ryan to her; we, in fact, are in a hurry. And we have to go…" I tried to explain to her reasonably but…

"Why just go? We've just started to have fun." _WHO THE HELL WAS HAVING FUN?!_

"Arcanine use Flamethrower!"she shouted and Arcanine blasted a huge fire forward.

"Slide Swampert." Swamper slid on its stomach and dodged the attack whether too easily. "Now use Water Gun!" Swampert was already just below Arcanine's head and with the command it used the Water Gun attack from close range. Arcanine was sent flyig and rolled a meter or so before getting back onto his feet.

"A little water won't hurt us."Jay said. I looked at Arcanine who closed his eye in pain but was still snarling. _It just did_, I thought. "We have other cards in our sleeves, Arcanine Extremespeed!"

It was a nice attack to use against Swampert if it didn't have…

"Use Protect!"

Arcanine hit a green wall just five cm in front of Swampert and fell on ground. I knew the hit didn't hurt Arcanine since it was more powerful than that but if I was predicting correctly…

"And now finish it off with Muddy Water!"

One more close range water attack… Arcanine was washed away by the Muddy Water attack and lying on the ground unmoving.

A red flash light covered it and it was back in its pokeball in seconds.

_Jayana…_

She was looking at her Pokeball not saying a word. She was not pissed; she was more upset than I ever saw she was.

She put her Pokeball in her pocket and turned around letting go of Ryan's hand.

"Look at you Shorty. It's not that I'm a few years older than you that you lost, it is because of your idiocy." Said the Blondie and laughed with her witch like laughter. I wanted to slap Jay's face and get her back to her usual responsive self. But my muscles wouldn't move an inch.

"By the way my name is not Kitty but Kate; I bet you will remember it for eternity." Kate moved near them and took Ryan's hand. They had moved a few steps when Ryan suddenly came back and turned Jay so she faced him.

"My princess, no fear..." Jay was so surprised that her green eyes popped open, letting a few tears she hold back fall. "All you lack is experience." Then he kissed Jay's hand for the last time and vanished in the bushes, while Kate was scolding him.

Jay collapsed all of a sudden.

"JAAY!" I yelled and ran immediately near her. She was not crying but she was not moving her gaze away from the grass she grabbed below as if her life was on the line too.

"Why?" She asked to no one in particular. "Why couldn't I..? Me and Arcanine…We worked so much…" She was breaking now and then to take a deep breath in order to stop the urge to cry.

"Because you had the type disadvantage." I said bluntly. She turned to me and I saw her reddish eyes which rested upon me as if I'd said the strangest thing in the world.

"But I battled against that Ludicolo and defeated it." She protested. I let out a long sigh.

"That was because you were on a total different level than Ludicolo even if it was a water type; like I said, the trainers around here are more likely to be WEAK. But this Swampert was much more experienced than that Ludicolo and when you got hit by two water type attacks, your Arcanine couldn't handle it anymore…"I watched her as my explanation sank in. Her gaze tarnished as she understood. She stood up and cleaned her hands off of the grass and smiled to me, it was a smile which belonged to a person who had lost something, something very important: joy.

"We should get going, I don't want to camp here." She said and started walking. I saw her hand going to her pocket and not moving for a long time. _She is holding on to Arcanine's pokeball…_

* * *

"We can't light a fire tonight." Jayana said and got into her already out camping bag. "If we light a fire those Team Azure guys might see it." She said. Even thought it was not likely that they would recognize our campfire among all the trainers we had met today, I didn't protest because I knew why we couldn't light a fire. It was because Arcanine was always the one to light the fire, not me, not Jayana.

* * *

"Chuuuu!" I straightened immediately at the voice.

"What? Where is the Pikachu?" I looked around at the dark night to NOT see a Pikachu.

"Hap-chuuu!" Oh, so it was Jay… She was making the sound of a Pikachu when she sneezed.

I rubbed my eyes, I wanted to sleep! I blinked a few times and yawned.

I heard Jayana coughing.

Was she sick?

"Hey Jay?" I called to her but she didn't reply. I got out of my camping bag and went to where Jay's was. However her camping bag was empty.

"Jay?" I said and with my voice, a fire began to lighten up our camp from behind me. I turned around and saw Arcanine looking at me while he was lying on the ground. He closed his eyes, I guess he wasn't well enough yet. I walked to see Jay taking care of him at this hour of the night. She had potions, food, herbs surrounding her and she was clearing his wounds with a soft cloth.

"Jayana?" I whispered to her, somehow I felt as if I was ruining this moment…

She collapsed and coughed like mad.

I saw her bare shoulders and understood why. She is freezing… I went and got a blanket from my bag and put it around Jay's shoulders. She didn't say anything, she just continued to treat Arcanine.

I went back to my sleeping bag and _forgot_ everything I saw a moment ago.

* * *

"Skuller use Headbutt!"

"Dodge Zigzagoon and use tackle—" But Zigzagoon couldn't dodge because Skuller was faster…

"Zigzagoon is unable to battle, Skuller wins!" Jay announced.

"Way to go Skuller!" I chimed happily and hugged Skuller.

"Thanks Zigzagoon." The trainer Joey said and called back his Zigzagoon. "Man, that was an awesome battle!" he said and smiled. "Are you guys going go Petalburg City?" Joey asked and I nodded.

"Yep."

"Then be careful while fighting Norman, he beat my six Zigzagoon as if they were Magikarps." He said. _Why does he have six Zigzagoon?_ (I'd just battled with two though)

"See you around then!" he said and went in the way to Petalburg Woods.

"Let's get going Jay."

"Hı-hı."

"Jay, say something? You haven't talked since yesterday?"

"Chuuu!"

"That's not counted, because you're not a Pikachu."

"Hap-chuu."

"SERIOUSLY!" I yelled and stopped Jay. She was whipping her nose.

"I understand you! You are upset because you are a big idiot who can't get the terms type advantage and level difference. But you can learn! And what was that?"

"…"

"You could have kicked that Kate girl with your glare alone but after losing you couldn't even say a word."

I slapped her in the face.

"THIS IS NOT THE TRAINER I AGREED TO START MY JOURNEY!" I shouted at the last part. I was breathing heavily because I was angry!

"Grass." She whispered.

"Huh?"

"Grass… I need a grass type pokemon…"she said a lit bit louder. But I was aware that what she said wasn't for me to hear.

"AND DON'T YOU DARE HIT ME AGAIN!" she said with that lunatic smile of hers. Arcanine was just behind her, probably had gotten out of its pokeball a second ago.

"I thought Arcanine was…"

...

"You can't believe how well 20 potions work." She said, her dark aura surfaced.

I ran as fast as I could but I was aware Arcanine was already in front of me blocking the way.

"Skuller go! It seems like we have to settle this with a battle!"

"YOU'RE ON!" Jay shouted, imitating me from a day ago.

I was a fool for thinking Jayana was depressed...


	5. Coordinators Everywhere

Chapter 5: Coordinator Everywhere!

"I'm hungry!" I moaned.

"We ate half an hour ago."

"But we've been walking ever since." Why didn't Jay understand? And also, two pecha berries couldn't possibly be considered as lunch.

"It's one thirty, we can eat there when we arrive. We should be in Petalburg City in like…"

"Fifteen minutes?" I asked, because I could see the Pokémon Center from the top of the hill we had just climbed.

Jayana lifted her head from the map she was holding and nodded at the sight. We were fifteen minutes of walk away from the city. _OR FIVE._

"Want to race?" I asked and started running down the hill without waiting for a reply. Not that she gave me one. But I was winning, there was no-

"Hey Sean, what's up?"

-way she could catch me…

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I shrieked; she was on Arcanine and it was running with the same speed with me just because Jay wanted to chat.

She giggled.

"See you at the bottom." She winked and Arcanine suddenly sped up.

No way in hell I was going to lose to her.

"Skuller, lets win this!" I called Skuller out but caught it in the air.

"Dummy! You can't ride on Skuller!" Jay said. She was riding on Arcanine the other way around to face me.

_Tch… I am not going to ride on it._

"Hey Skuller," I said ignoring Jay's comment, "I am going to throw you and as soon as you land you will run."

Skuller's eyes were like huge waterfalls.

"Hey! Wait, NO CRYING!" I shouted, Skuller silenced so I had the chance to check where Jay was. She was five meters ahead of us and I was aware she was holding back, but I was not going to.

"I know you can do this, and I will be with you." I said to Skuller and without any heads up I threw him.

He was rolling on the ground.

"SKULLER!" I yelled.

It got on its feet as soon as it heard me and now we were running together.

"Do you see Arcanine?" I asked.

"Ron-ron!" it said.

"Okay, then you know that we have to pass it."

* * *

"You guys finally came!" Jay said.

I and Skuller were dead and Jayana seemed to be really happy about it.

"We came five minutes earlier than we expected." she laughed at her joke and added, "Here is the Petalburg City!"

"Woaaah!" I said looking at the sign. But I had to admit it took a little time for me to reply. Hunger and low stamina were not the best match.

"It is so crowded, look at all those trainers."

"Sean look," Jay said and showed the big billboard just near the sign. "POKEMON CONTEST! GET READY COORDINATORS BECAUSE THIS BEAUTIFUL RIBBON MIGHT BE YOURS IN TWO WEEKS! COME TO THE OPEN ARENA AND PARTICIPATE AT THIS SEASON'S FIRST POKEMON CONTEST." was what was written on it. _That might be the reason for the crowd…_

"We can go and check it out later—JAY YOU ARE BLEEDING!"

"Huh?" she said and suddenly fell on the ground, she was totally unconscious.

"What am I going to do?" I said to myself. _Maybe Arcanine can help…_

"Is she okay?" someone said. I didn't reply; I was looking inside Jay's pockets.

"Found it! Go Arcanine!" I said and when Arcanine came out, with the help of that person I put her at the back of it.

"Do you know where the hospital is?" I asked. The green haired boy told me the directions immediately.

"Are you sure you can find it yourself?" he asked, he was clearly concerned.

"I can handle it." I told him. "C'mon Arcanine, Jay needs help." I said to Arcanine and we dashed.

* * *

"Skuller, her shirt is ruined again! Where are we going to get another one?" I asked to Skuller. We were walking toward the Pokémon Center, Jayana wasn't with us since she was seriously injured.

"Do you have any idea?" I asked to Skuller while I raised my eyes to look at him in hope to see him. He was sitting on top of my head and I was able to walk somehow, but I was afraid to drop him if I did so.

There was no answer.

"Skuller?"

"Roooaaan!" I heard a groan and turned around. Skuller was a few meters behind, and was on the ground. He was upside down and when I looked at him he made me remember of a turned around turtle.

"Skuller!" I ran near him and crouched. He was trying his best to get back to his feet but his attempts were in vain.

"This might be a troublesome situation in a battle." I told to myself and him as I observed desperate Skuller.

I helped him and rather than staying on my head he chose to walk by my side when I offered.

"You like exercises huh?" I said and laughed. But my happy mood didn't last for long because my thoughts slid to Jay immediately.

_*flashback*_

_"Her injury at her back was not taken care of correctly so it seems it caught infection, and also there are bruises here and there. They are not that important compared to her back so there is no need to worry. But we have to inform her parents just in case." The doctor said. I didn't know what I was supposed to say. I had no clue about her parents OR her hometown. Also I remembered never seeing Jay "take care of her injury" this past week._

_I could even break there and then, and cry. _

_"There is no need; I can call our parents myself."I managed to say, I WAS LYING TO A DOCTOR. For God's sake how mad this could get?!_

_But I had said that because I remembered something Jay had said: "But I was on a run! I didn't think everything thoroughly…" There was no logical explanation on why I thought what she said was related to her family and also why I covered for her but I knew I had to… Or rather, I WANTED TO._

_"Ok then, since she should be okay by tomorrow I will let you do the informing." The doctor said and winked. I was well aware that he noticed and I was grateful to him for acting as though he didn't._

_*end of flashback*_

"Let's go to the Pokemon Center, after Nurse Joey treats you we can go and buy something for Jay."

"Ron!"

I sighed.

"We took Jay's money so we could get her clothes, but it seems she lost a lot to that Kate girl." I said. Skuller was listening to me but I was not sure how well it understood me. So it was more like as if I was talking to myself. _It's kind of lonely without Jay…_

I had spaced out when I hit the Pokemon Center's glass door.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Are YOU okay?" a familiar voice said. I lifted my head to see that green haired boy in front of me.

"It's you from the entrance of Petalburg City."

"Yeah, you are talking to the same guy." He said and smiled arrogantly. For some reason I had the feeling that this guy liked himself better than the life itself.

"Why don't you go check out with Nurse Joey, then we can talk in the lunch area." He said and walked in to disappear out of my sight.

"This guy feels odd." I mumbled to myself.

"Which guy?" someone else said from behind me. I turned around and faced the I-can-kill-you-with my-pokemon-AND-glare Alex.

"Alex?!" I shrieked. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? This is a Pokemon Center silly." She said and shrugged to go to the front desk. I followed her, not that I wanted to. Because Nurse Joey was there…

" I'll take good care of them Alex."

"Thank you Nurse Joey…"

"Geez, stop stalking me Sean." Alex said. _It's a shame that she isn't acting so cool and mighty when Chazz is around, she might actually have a chance…_

"I-I-I'm not stalking you ugly! I'm here to talk with Nurse Joey!" I told the last part looking at Nurse Joey. She smiled.

"Would you like me to heal your Pokémon to full health?" she asked.

"Yes, please." I said and called Skuller back to its ultraball and gave to Nurse Joey.

"Whose Pokemon is that? Did you steal it from a little girl?" Alex said when Nurse Joey went.

"NO! Anyways, that's none of your business." I told her. I was so angry that it was getting harder to hold myself back from asking for a battle. But if I did, I knew she would inform Chazz immediately and I would be sent back to Dewford Town.

That was not going to happen.

"Okay, fine. But if you want to watch me battle come to the Petalburg City Pokemon Contest, I will show you how powerful I have become." She said and I could swear I'd just heard a witch's giggle.

* * *

"Hey! Over here!" the one who had shouted was that green haired boy from earlier. "Hey," I said and sat in front of him.

"Is that girl okay?"

"What girl?"

"The black haired one. Your friend?"

"Oh, you mean Jay. Yeah she will be fine." I said and after that followed an awkward silence… It was not that the guy didn't want to talk, I was sure he had some amazing things to talk about(I knew this because he was moving on his chair too often) but he was holding back just because he knew Jay was injured and I didn't had the best mood.

"What's your name?" I asked, feeling a bit guilty to make him uncomfortable.

"I'm Eli. And you…?"

"I'm Sean. Nice meeting you!" I said and managed to smile. I remembered Alex and how much I wanted to beat the crap out of her.

"Are you here for the Pokemon Contest Eli?"

"You bet I am. And I won't be going before I get that ribbon." His arrogant smile appeared once again. "Are you participating?" he asked. I waited before answering. I wanted to participate to defeat Alex but other than that…

"I'm not sure…"

"Don't be a pussy! If you want to, say you will, if you have doubts don't even enter! I don't like people doing half-assed jobs."

…

That was a good point. But the problem was the fact that it was broadcasted unlike the gym challenges. If anyone were to see me…

"Let's go the Open Arena and we'll see what you will decide on." Eli said and grabbed my hand and dragged me before I had the chance to protest.

* * *

"Everything seems to be done weeks before the contest itself!" I said in amazement. They had prepared a platform for the contestants, a wide desk for the judges, and a flat screen TV just behind the platform for the people around to see. Even the chairs were put in places as if the contest was today.

"What are you saying? The contest is today."

"HUH!" I shrieked, _but the billboard…_

"That billboard you were looking at was two weeks old. I went there because Vivian asked me to remove it. She said it might confuse some people."

"_MIGHT_?!"

"Well sorry, but if you _ARE_ a coordinator you must be informed about the first pokemon contest of the year." His sarcasm was truly heart breaking. But it was fine since I was not a coordinator.

"Eli! Have you removed that poster?" a women in her early twenties came near us.

"Yeah, I did remove it unlike you did for the past week." The women started laughing awkwardly.

"Hahah! Eli, you are as funny as you always are." Then she finally realized I existed too.

"Oh, whom might your friend be? Are you both participating in the contest?"

"Umm I was just…"

"We are participating." Eli said without letting me speak. He was starting to get on my nerves.

"Is that so! Hi, my name is Vivian and I am the mc of the contest so we will be meeting again." She said and ran to help with the works. Leaving me there my mouth open.

"C'mon let's go to check you in." Eli said and started to drag me again. What was wrong with him? I never said I was going to participate!

"It is always nice to have a few rivals." He added rather quietly and smiling to himself.

"What are you planning to check in Sean to?" someone said and freed my arm from Eli's grip.

The voice belonged to Jay.

"Jay, why are you here?" I shrieked. She was supposed to be in bed, resting!

"I found my shirt in the trash can and my bag pack open, lying on the ground. If it wasn't you it had to be a thief since all my money was gone!" she said. She was wearing her regular jeans and back pack but she had a hospital robe instead of a shirt. I knew if she were to ask a top from the hospital they could have given her something better, which meant she had escaped from the hospital. But I couldn't say a word about that since her face was telling me she was not pleased.

"I was going to buy you a new shirt that's why I went out—"

"He is going to participate in the contest." Eli said cutting my sentence.

"What contest? The Pokemon contest?" Jay asked wide-eyed.

"Yes, it will start in a few hours and the check-in ends in like half an hour." Eli said and took my hand again to drag me. But Jay was there and he had no chance beating her in power since he seemed only one year or so older than me.

"SEAN, DO YOU WANT TO ENTER?" her voice was cold and there was this air of disaster around her which led me to say something unintentionally...

"YES I DO!"

…

I felt lighter…

She had let go of my hand.

"Jay?" I asked. Did I do something…

"I'll go buy myself a shirt." She said and hold her open palm open infront of me. _What is she…? _But I understood what she wanted not much later and I handed her the money.

"Jay I'll see you back in the…" she had already turned around and was walking away.

"I'll show you the registration desk." said Eli and started walking without checking if I followed.

I shot a glance at where Jay was a second ago, now she was gone out of my sight.

I followed Eli.

* * *

"Why aren't you still registering? There are ten minutes left!" said Eli, he sounded rather annoyed.

"I said I am going to wait till Jay comes." I told to him.

"Tch... Then I'm leaving." He said. "I better see you during the contest."

Then he was gone.

Where was Jay? She couldn't possibly have left me. But I couldn't be so sure since she had everything needed for an escape: Money, map, bag pack and Arcanine.

I sighed and called out Skuller.

"Hey Skuller," I said and petted him, "Jay will come, I know she will." I said to him. Maybe to myself…

I heard a coughing sound and lifted my head.

There she was, t she had arrived with her new shir.

I stood up with a smile on my face but she took a step back.

"I ran away from home," she said and took a deep breath before continuing. "I hate my mom and Pokémon Contests because my mom and her friends love it. But I don't want to leave you alone if you do want participate." She said and moved her gaze from the floor to me. Her eyes were begging for rescue, but my guts told me not a rescue from the contest. "If we participate, our faces will be on every TV there is in Hoenn Region. The TV in my house which my mom will be staring at like an idiot and your TV back in Dewford Town which your DAD has the full domain of, are no exceptions." She said and came near me and crouched. She got something out of her bag, the map, and opened it on the floor. "So after the contest finishes we have to have an escape route no one will never guess."

WHAT…?

"My house is located in Sootopolis City which has no water transportation to Dewford Town, that's why I went there for the first stop." She said and smiled to me, _that is where I met you_, her smile said. "So my mom must have thought I went to Lilycove City than to Fortree City." She said.

"And my mom and father know that we departed with that ship so they think our first stop is Rustboro City where the easiest Pokémon Gym is." I said.

Our fingers were moving rapidly on the map as we talked and we stopped at the same place, our only route to escape.

"After visiting Prof. Birch…" I started saying…

"…We'll go…"

"To Mauville City!" we both said at the same time.

This plan was amazing and gave me the chance to defeat Alex, continue my Journey and try out being a Coordinator without getting caught by my parents. Or Jay by hers.

"Umm, excuse me, you two over there... Are you registering? Because there is one minute left."


	6. First Contest Ever!

Chapter 6: First Contest Ever!

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you for your patience and now the Petalburg City's Pokemon Contest will begin! The winner of this contest will receive the gorgeous Petalburg Ribbon and after winning five ribbons in total throughout the Hoenn Region the lucky coordinator will have the chance to participate in the Grand Festival! Now let's get started with introducing the judges…" I couldn't hear anything more of what she said from the screen because my heart was pounding like crazy and surpassed every sound around. It was like as if I went deaf but still rode down the rollercoaster.

I didn't care who the judges were so it wasn't a big deal for me to miss that part. Even if they were plants, their score for me wouldn't change: 00.00.

Nobody would give a full score to a kid who freezes right at the beginning.

"Are our bag packed?" I asked to Jay in a low voice. It was low in enough for Alex not to hear, who was at the far corner of the room, but loud enough for Eli, who was just a seat in front of me, to overhear.

"Mmhmm."

"Did you fill our stocks to full?"

"Yep."

"Is our escape vehicle…?"

"Done." Jay said and smiled. "No one will notice that we are gone."

"G-good." I said, my hand was shaking. I was so damn nervous.

"Bet Skuller will shake like you are doing now when it gets out of its Pokeball." She said looking at the screen which showed the crowd applauding.

"Do you remember the time it somehow ended up imitating you the moment it got out of its Ultraball? It was when you first caught it." she said smiling to the memory. "Both of you are quite timid." She added and giggled.

_THAT'S NOT HELPING! THEN HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PASS THE FIRST ROUND?!_

I clenched my teeth and didn't remove my gaze form my now-a-fist hand. I replied rather calmly to my surprise.

"Tch… We will be fine."

"I know you will." She said with a voice full of confidence. I lifted my head and looked at her. She was watching the screen as if she hadn't said anything just now.

I watched the screen too, it showed mc Vivian explaining how the first round worked. I knew the basics like how the Pokémon was rated for its beauty rather than the power of attack and how well it looked while fighting. I was never into Pokémon Contests, that's why I wanted to be a Pokémon trainer not a coordinator.

But right now I was here to defeat Alex. So I had to pass the first round. SOMEHOW.

"Now the first contestant! Number one: Alex Lavender!"

Alex got to the stage and giggled.

"Now, Mudkipzzz, shine!" she yelled and threw her Pokeball. "Use Water Gun!" When Mudkip was still in the air she called that attack so it used Water Gun to soften its fall and ended up splashing water here and there making Mudkip _shine_.

"I want to throw up." I mumbled. Jay heard and giggled.

"For the finish, use Growl!" Alex chimed. Mudkip used Growl and the audience got crazy, girls were shrieking "Cuuute!" and their voice were loud enough for Alex to hear and smile arrogantly. She bowed and took out the Pokeball to call Mudkip back but something unexpected happened.

Mudkip used Water Gun on Alex's face.

Everyone was silent for a moment. But then the audience broke in laughter.

"That is one hell of a cute pokemon." One of the male audiences said.

"Hahahah, y-yeah it is so adorable." Vivian said.

"Come back Mudkipzzz." Alex was not upset, she was annoyed but relieved since her failure was interpreted as "cuteness".

"Let's see what the score of the judges for you is…" Vivian said and after every judge's score was shown, on the big screen was left with Alex's total score.

"20.6 A nice start for the first contestant! Now the next…" new contestants took their places at the stage one by one and performed. They were all amazing but…

"It's that guy's turn." Jay said with a monotone voice. I realized whom she was talking about.

"Eli!"

He was on stage and had already taken out his Pokémon. It was little Torchic. _Why do all people go for cuteness..?_ I thought but when that Torchic smirked I froze, _what the hell…_

"Focus energy." He called and Torchic turned it gaze to the ground and an orengish red light started to go though its body. It was focusing alright but from the front camera it seemed rather as if it was shy or ashamed.

"Let it burn, USE EMBER!" Eli shouted and Torchic suddenly lifted it head and for a second just stared at the audience with a I'm-better glance and then released its power. Normal Ember was shooting fire bits in a narrow line to the foe but this Tochic's Ember was shooting fire bits in a wide line above the audience's heads.

It was a fantastic power. Nothing near Arcanine but nor a normal amount for a Torchic.

"That Torchic is close to evolution." Jay muttered, I didn't say anything but agreed in my head.

"A marvelous Ember! Now let's see Eli's score…" said mc Vivian, "…26.4! The highest one so far! Thank you Eli! And next is contestant number 15…"

Eli did a great job and he was just a beginner! Not to mention he defeated Alex by 5.8 points.

What if I battle with Eli at the second round?

He seemed to have type advantage…

I can think that later When I pass the first round.

"Next coordinator…"

What attacks shout I call?

"NEXT Number 18…"

Tackle?

"**NEXT NUMBER 19…**"

Headbutt?

"**NEXT NUMBER 20…!"**

FOR GOD'S SAKE WHICH ATTACK WOULD BE CONSIDERED AS BEAU-

"**_Contestant number 21?_**"

-TIFUL

Had she just said number 21?

"Sean that is you!" Jay shrieked and shoved me from the back.

I was on the stage, not completely, but people could see that I had stepped out of the backstage.

"Ha-hahhaha, I-I was at the bathroom so I'm sorry for, umm, sorry for being late…" I mumbled to Vivian and she smiled.

"No worries Sean, now show us your performance!" Vivian said; I understood that she had witnessed similar things before because her voice was rather cheerful.

"Okaaay." I said in a low voice and stood in front of the stage.

I took out my Ultraball and made it bigger. I just looked at it for a second and closed my eyes. Everything was going to be okay. And of course will be better when I defeat Alex, I added in my mind.

"Let's go Skuller!" I yelled and threw it. Skuller came out in the battle mood and since I got the chance I didn't give him time to get shy.

"Quick Attack!" I yelled.

"But there is no target." Vivian told to herself but it was heard throughout the Contest hall since she was holding the mike close to her mouth.

And I knew there was no target, we did this a lot with Skuller before. It was just to increase his speed.

"Hit the ground!" I yelled and before he did, I added, "HARDEN!"

Skuller listened to be word to word, exactly at the same time when I spoke. So when he used Harden, the sudden increase in the defense combined with high speed made it jump three feet.

"Harden, again!" I yelled and he shone for a second just when he reached the peek and fall to his feet safely when the attack ended.

"Skuller, come back!" I said and withdrew it.

"What a splendid show!" The audience applauded.

"Now the scores…" she said and we both turned to the big screen. "25.9" she said and smiled to me. I went to the backstage with a smile on my face. A weird smile, but still was one.

"That was great; you were born to be a coordinator." Eli said and continued on about how my performance was… but to be honest, I couldn't hear him. All that I thought was how the hell I'd just gone out there and somehow managed to pull out a performance. I did. And Skuller was awesome; he wasn't even scared a bit. But I was doubtful regarding to the matter of if he actually understood what had happened.

Maybe I could really try out being a coordinator…

"Hey, Eli..!" I said and turned to him to say something, but he was looking at the screen with his mouth dropped open inches…

"She is PERFECT…" he whispered, "A fierce beauty."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, a bit puzzled. Then I looked to the screen too but I was too late, Vivian was talking about the second round and how it worked already…

"Phew… It's over." Jay said coming next to me.

"You were on the stage?" I asked; I was surprised.

"SHE WAS THE ONE…!" Eli started to say but everybody hushed him. The contestants who were able to pass to the second round were about to be announced.

"…And let's see who has passed!" mc Vivian said and on the screen, one by one, people's faces started to appear. First Jay was seen, then Eli, and me. Three more people appeared that I didn't know of, then Alex, then another stranger.

Alex had barely gotten it.

"…Now the pairings for the battles!" Vivian said and everyone's picture turned around and randomly mixed. When it stopped and the pairings were done, the cards flipped around to show who was up against whom.

"Alex and me for the first battle!" I shrieked. I didn't expected it to be this soon.

"If you can beat her, we will battle." Eli said with a tone which said, I will beat my opponent for sure.

"I looked at the other side," I wasn't surprised. "But for the finals we've got Jay to deal with." I said.

"Hmph… She will be a piece of cake." Eli said but it was obvious that he thought Jay was the real threat.

"If you can defeat me that is." I told him. It was fun to provoke people sometimes when it came to Pokemon Battles.

"You're on." He said but he didn't seem to be taking me seriously. His gaze was locked where Jay was.

It was the second time I saw someone get his eyes on Jay as a rival. First Chazz, now Eli. But none of them had said she was their rival. Not yet.

"First pair to battle…" Vivian called out from the screen. "Alex and Sean!"

"I hurried to the stage since I noticed Alex had already taken her place.

"Are you two ready?" Vivian asked and we both nodded.

"I'm so going to crush you." I said to Alex and she smiled.

"We'll see what will happen."

"Start!"

Then our five minutes of countdown started.

"Skuller, go!"

"On stage, Mudkipzzz!"

My points went down by little.

"What?" I shrieked.

"Tackle!" Mudkipzzz dashed.

"Dodge!" Mudkipzzz missed its target. HAH, THAT IS HOW IT'S DONE!

"WATER GUN NOW!" she yelled and Skuller was got hit from the side.

%30 percent of points were gone when she still had %95 of them.

"Headbutt!" I yelled when Skuller got back to its feet.

"Dodge gracefully!" she said. Rreally?! Had she just said "gracefully"?

"Don't miss it and hit it hard!" I yelled. Skuller hit its target before it had the chance to dodge.

I sneaked a peek at the points. Alex %45, me %60.

I was winning.

"Bubblebeam!" she said and Mudkipzzz's bubbles were hung in the middle of the stage as if they were bombs.

"What a gorgeous trap!"Vivian said.

I went down to %15.

"Dive into those bubbles!"

%10

"Harden."

Alex %30.

"Headbutt!" I yelled when Skuller was still inside and nowhere to be seen. The attack was going to hit right at the mark and probably K.O. Mudkipzzz but…

***DING DING DING***

"The battle is over!"

Alex withdrew Mudkipzzz right away so Skuller hit to the ground.

"And the winner is…" I ran and lifted Skuller in my arms. THEN looked to the screen.

Me %10, Alex %20.

"Alex is the winner!"

I didn't say anything. What could I? I just tightened my grip on Skuller and walked away.

* * *

When I got out of the Contest Hall I ran to the Pokemon Center. _First things first_, I thought. It was a rough battle and Skuller needed the most rest he could get.

I hurriedly gave him to Nurse Joy and finally had the chance to process what had just happened.

I lost…

…Against Alex.

…In a battle.

"Why?" I whispered. _What damn answer could I actually find?_

_ Because she was better? No the hell way, my Headbutt was going to kill it. I mean metaphorically._

_Was I not good enough? No! I trained until I and Skuller dropped dead. Maybe Alex trained more?_

_...Rather it was because of…_

"The final battle is decided! Eli and Jayana will now battle!" I was distracted by mc Vivian's voice from the TV.

She just said…

"That was surprisingly quick." Nurse Joey said.

"What?" I asked.

"There were three battles to be done but that guy's, what was his name, ELI, YES! He defeated his two opponents within one minute by depleting their points and that Jayana just hit them once and those poor Pokémon couldn't go on. Truly amazing coordinators…" she said. It seemed like Petalburg City's Nurse Joey was equally into Pokémon Contests…

"How is Skuller?"

"Huh, what?" she got out from the judge mode. "Oh, it just needs a little bit rest."

I nodded and turned my attention back to TV.

"My twin sister has a lot of fun with being the judge." She said and sighed.

I ignored, it was obvious she'd just said that to herself.

"…Arcanine surrounds Torchic by a blue flame feast! What will Eli do? Torchic is a fire type Pokémon but it is not immune to fire attacks…" mc Vivian said. Eli was shown and he clearly grinded his teeth in anger.

"Tochic…" he was losing points every second.

"I have no choice but to attack. Use Peck!" he said and Torchic did, it passed the fire barrier but its fur was burned and the "Peck" didn't do any damage to Arcanine.

"Growl!" Jay yelled. I thought about the attacks Arcanine had that she could have called, and it was clearly the first time she used Growl since in a long time.

Torchic dropped to ground. It seemed like its spirit just left the world. Mine would too if I were to on its shoes.

"Jayana is the winner of the final battle! Congratulations on winning the Petalburg City's Pokemon Contest." Mc Vivian said. "And now we present you the lovely Petalburg Ribbon." She said and gave Jay the ribbon; she took it and showed it to the camera. _I hate Pokémon Contests because my mom and her friends love it_, she had said before entering. That was why she was enjoying the precious seconds she had to mock her mom.

"The Petalburg City's Pokémon Contest is now over, until next time!"

"That was not even close…" Nurse Joey mumbled and changed the channel.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Jay barged in to the Pokemon Center out of breath.

"Ready?" she asked. I had just received my Skuller from Nurse Joey.

I nodded. We got out and there it was… Our escape vehicle…

"Nice to see you guys again! The Devon Cooperation had sent someone when they heard the incident so I didn't need to pass Petalburg Woods…" It was Prof. Birch and his jeep. Jay hopped on immediately and held her hand out for me.

"Hi Prof!" she chimed, she sure was ready.

"Congrats for the ribbon." I said. She looked at me for a second and lifted one of her eyebrows.

"Spill it." She said.

"Where is the extra tire? I think there is a problem with the left back tire…" Prof. Birch was talking to himself…

I thought of just saying, nothing, but I needed to say this…

"I won't be a coordinator. It is not an all out battle." I said to put it simply. She smiled and petted me on the shoulder. She took out her ribbon and showed it to me.

"Neither will I. This will be just a memory…" we both laughed.

"Are you kidding me?" someone shrieked.

"Done! We are ready to go!" Prof. Birch said and sat to the driver's seat.

"That Ribbon worth a person's dream and you've just crushed mine by winning it." It was Eli. He had overheard our conversation.

"You shouldn't have entered if you didn't want to be a coordinator! Give me that ribbon! Somebody needs to teach you a lesson!" he yelled and took out his Pokeball. Jay stood up and was just about to call out Arcanine but Prof. Birch got the engine going. She fell on her butt.

"WAIT, I WANT MY REMATCH!" Eli was running behind the car to catch up.

He stretched his arm for a last attempt to hold on…

I caught his hand.

"Want to join the journey; we have an empty spot for a coordinator." I said, but he hadn't got any chance to reply because Jay had already gotten his other arm and he was on the jeep already.


	7. Little Pervert

**Hey there! ^^ It is nice to see that you've read up until now, I hope you will like this chapter too! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Chapter 7: Little Pervert

"This is kidnapping! Do you hear me?!"

"Mmmhmm." His voice had started to get on my nerves after ten minutes of blaming his defeat on Jay for being too strong.

"You overpowered me, both here and in the contest."

"Live with it. And if you can't, get stronger." I told him. He opened his mouth but closed, he was well aware that he was weak. And right now the only reason he didn't cry after losing his first contest was because he had the chance to yell at Jay. And in my opinion it was cruel, _but I guess Jay is okay with it_, I thought.

She was leaning to the car and was staring outside at the wild Pokémon that appeared time to time.

"Grass…" she whispered. I almost didn't hear her voice through the wind.

"Are you still thinking of that?" I asked.

"What?" Eli butted in.

"Her defeat." I said, cutting it shortly.

"What! She lost? That means I have one more person to defeat…" his face was telling me he thought this was a bit too much for a beginner.

"Jay, don't mind about Kate, she had type advantage." I told her, but I knew what I said didn't mean anything to her.

"I need a grass type Pokémon." She said again, she was deep in thoughts.

"Hmph! I can easily defeat you if you use a grass type. My Torchic would smash it to pieces." Eli said with his arrogant voice, he was happy since he found out that he had a _chance_ of defeating Jay.

Jay turned her face to Eli and I could see her destruction-capable eyes. She knew that Eli was right.

"Then I'll catch a water type pokemon." She said with a straight voice.

"Maybe I have an electric type pokemon…"

"Then I'll use a ground type—"

"Maybe I have a…"

"I'LL CATCH THEM ALL!" Jay yelled at last, standing up; it was obvious that she was troubled with this type-advantage topic and was thinking of it quite a lot.

"YOU MAY, BUT YOU CAN'T JUST SWITCH POKEMON WHENEVER YOU WANT!" Eli yelled back, he too stood up.

"…"

"If you want to be a Pokémon Master and participate in the league, you have to know that you can only fight along with 6 Pokémon for each battle. You can't ask for a switch from the Pokémon you have which are at the Professor's place."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The car suddenly broke to left.

"Is everyone okay?" Prof Birch asked. We were out of the route but hadn't crushed into anything.

"A pokemon suddenly appeared in the middle of the route…" Prof. Birch was saying how shocked he was. But to be honest the scene before me was much more shocking.

Since the car had stopped while the two were having a fight on their feet, Eli had fallen on Jay and still hadn't moved an inch. His face was going apple red and he was trying to say something…

"Whoaa!" he yelled and backed away.

"That hurt…" Jay said, rubbing the back of her head. _It seems like she doesn't care…_

"I'm sorry…" Eli started to say.

Professor started the car and we got going.

"No problem, Zack used to do that a lot." She said and laughed. I guessed that Zack was her friend from Sootopolis City…

"Tch…" He was annoyed by the fact that Jay was _used to it_. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Eli asked continuing the topic where it was left off. Jay was rubbing her chin and mumbling about that she didn't quite understand.

"...and also aren't you a coordinator? How come you know so much about-What are you doing?" Jay said realizing, at the same time I did, that Eli was floating.

Literally, FLOATING IN THE MID AIR!

I realized not much later that he was actually disappearing every second and appearing again which made him seem like he was "floating".

"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING—JUST HELP ME!" Jay held her hand out to him but when he was about to take it, he got further away.

"Why are you floating there?!" I said; the thing I just said didn't make any sense but…

I sighed.

I tried to reach for him so Jay reassured my legs and I freed my whole body from the car to…

"A little bit more…" I said to myself. I got his hand not so much after and pulled him in.

"Guys I think I found the culprit." Jay said from behind when I shoved Eli to get off of me.

* * *

Jay was sitting there and hugging…something… Was it a Pokémon?

"That's a Ralts!" Eli said.

"Ralts?" Jay and I said at the same time. So that was a Pokémon.

"Did someone say RALTS!" Professor shrieked and suddenly he hit the brake.

We rolled at the back of the car and bumped into each other.

I heard the front door opening and Professor Birch was standing right next to us in the following second.

"That is indeed a weird colored Ralts; I haven't seen one so far…" Prof. Birch mumbled.

"Can I take it for a moment?" he asked to Jay. Jay nodded.

"Sure." Jay said and tried to separate the Ralts which stuck to her body like glue. I said she "tried" because her attempt clearly failed.

"Uhhh." Prof. Birch said smiling awkwardly, it was clear that he was disappointed.

"What is wrong with its color?" I asked.

"Normal Ralts' top head part is green, not blue. But besides that, it seems to be the same…" Prof. explained.

I nodded. I didn't think the color would make a difference.

"Is this thing is the one who nearly threw me out of the jeep?!" Eli said, his voice clearly said he wanted to get rid of the pokemon.

"It probably used Teleport on you and threatened you to not do something."

"Do what?" Eli said; he was coming a bit behind at the topic.

"Hurt Jay." I said as though the answer was so clear, and it was. The way it hugged Jay declared that it was in love with Jay; OR in love with her breasts…

"What is its gender?" I asked to Prof.

"Umm, let me get a Pokedex!" Prof. Birch said and hurried to the front seat. When he came back he had a red device on his hand which opened like a book when he scanned Ralts.

"It's a male."

That explained EVERYTHING.

"Isn't that Pokedex old?" I asked, because I knew that Alex had gotten a different one when she started her journey.

"Prof. Oak sent me this a few days ago to update it with my research information. He said this one was empty, that's why I have it." Prof. Birch said. "I'll give you the new ones when we get to my lab." He said and went back to his seat to start the engine.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Jay asked to us pointing to Ralts.

"Isn't it a psychic type? Just catch it…" Eli said.

"Catch it?" she said and sighed.

"A psychic type? Like a Meditite?" a few minutes later Jay asked

"Yeah like a Meditite." Eli agreed.

"How do you know of that Pokemon if you don't have a Pokedex?" I asked to her.

"Your mom told me its name after it followed us to your house. That Meditite got a quite liking to your mother." She laughed.

"Wait? When did this happen?" I asked, I didn't recall any similar memory.

"When your mom and dad were in danger I tried to get help and found Meditite, it used Psychic on your parents while I saved you." She said.

_That_ was why she left me there alone?! To catch a Pokemon?

"But you said that you only had Arcanine!" I yelled at her. I was getting angry, _how could she lie to me?_

"Yes, your mom caught that Meditite." She said and there was this moment of silence where I realized that I was getting angry for nothing, plus what awaited us in future…

My mom had a new psychic/fighting type pokemon and I bet she was training it like mad every day we spent fooling around.

I swallowed.

"When are we going to challenge Dewford Town's Gym?" I asked to Jay.

"When you and I are ready." She said without thinking.

"Tch… No one can be hundred percent ready for a battle, especially to a Gym battle." Eli said.

* * *

"You won't be as lucky at your third Pokemon." I said. Yes, I was so damn irritated.

"I know. I never expected a Pokemon to fall in my lap." She said with her sarcastic tone.

We were in Oldale Town now; we had arrived much later than we'd estimated because of Prof Birch's wheel exploding habit. We had taken a tour around the town but since it was too small and there was nothing to see, we'd gotten back to the Pokemon Center early.

"Now, will you sleep?" she asked and turned around to end the conversation. But I was not done yet.

"I thought you wanted a grass type but not a psychic type." I told her.

"I did." She mumbled.

"So?"

"What 'so'?" she snapped.

I had understood that she was an arguing type already; if I wanted to get across important facts about Pokemon, I had to get in a discussion with her.

"So you gave up on a grass type?" I said with a voice said, I had expected it.

"No, I will catch one. I caught Ralts just because—" she suddenly stopped and sighed for the second time today.

After that no matter how many times I said she would be defeated by Kate, she never responded.

* * *

"SEAAAAN!" Jay yelled from behind. We had bumped into Team Azure Grunts on our way to Littleroot Town since we were going there on foot. Prof. had gone in the morning with the car saying he had received an important phone call from the lab.

"I'M FINE!" I yelled at her. Eli was next to me and we were fighting as a pair against two Team Azure Grunts. Jayana had the mission leader at her plate, so we could say that the power was balanced but…

"Those two are getting away!" Eli shouted pointing to the south of the route at the two grunts which disappeared in the tall grass.

"Don't be distracted little boys!" one of the grunts said, "Zigzagoon, use tackle!"

"Dodge and Headbutt!" I had gotten my head in the battle just on time. Zigzagoon was out and so was Silcoon which was Torchic's opponent.

"I'm going after that two!" Eli shouted and he ran without waiting me to reply.

I turned around to check how Jay was handling.

She had her Arcanine at the field and the mission leader (who was different from the ship incident) was sending out another Pokémon, which I believed was his fourth pokemon. _I have a bad feeling about this_.

"Switch Arcanine!" Jay suddenly shouted; the words felt unfamiliar on her mouth. "GO, RALTS!" she said and Ralts came out as the leader sent out a Lombre. _Nice guess_, I thought. But this will be Ralts's first battle…

I really had a bad feeling about this…

"Use Water Gun!" the leader shouted.

"Dodge Ralts!" Jay said. Ralts dodged or he attempted to do it but Lombre's Water Gun was much faster.

"RALTS!" Jay shrieked, even I could feel her panic.

Ralts got up to listen to his new order. But Jay was not saying anything.

"Lombre use tackle!"

Ralts got hit again.

He rolled over the ground and stopped just before Jay's feet.

He, again, stood up.

No words from Jay.

She withdrew Ralts and sent out Arcanine.

"Hmph… A pathetic trainer..." The leader said.

One word and one tear.

Lombre, the last pokemon of the man, was out.

Jay won.

* * *

We finally came to Littleroot Town, we had ran the whole time and were now out of breath. Eli was there with Professor Birch right in the front the door of his lab, they seemed pretty down.

Professor got on his feet as soon as he saw us coming and shouted something pointing to somewhere above his head.

_What is he trying to say..._

"SEAN, the helicopter!" Jay said and called out Arcanine immediately.

"Flamethrower!" she yelled and Arcanine's blue flames were sent to air but it didn't reach to its target because the helicopter was too high.

"Dammit!"

"Jay, use Ralts's Teleport!" I yelled to her to make my voice heard.

"It won't be of a help!" she protested. _'Won't be of a help'?! Is she joking!_

"Give it a chance!" I said.

"NO, It's not strong enough!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T TRAINED IT YET!"

The last thing I said struck Jay a lot more than I thought it would. She was at the edge of crying or bursting out in anger…

"FINE!" she said and called out Ralts, he was not in the best condition but it seemed like Jay didn't care a bit.

"Can you use Teleport on Arcanine and me?" she asked, then jumped on Arcanine when Ralts nodded.

The two were gone now, and Ralts was on the ground.

"SHE IS A LUNATIC!" Eli shrieked and his expression said he thought the same way of Prof. Birch and me for believing in her.

The helicopter was getting away but I knew Jay was inside, because every ten meters a man dropped to the forest from the helicopter.

"Is she..?" Eli didn't finish his sentence.

A flying Pokémon appeared in front of the helicopter and then vanished from the sight just before the helicopter exploded.

_I bet Team Azure won't ever use a helicopter after Jay's second handiwork…_

* * *

We three waited holding our breaths until evening.

And the long wait paid off when Jay, her clothes torn apart, got out of the forest in front of Professor's lab.

"They stole a yellow Pokeball." She said and collapsed. She didn't faint but she was not in the condition to walk.

Prof. Birch went into his lab as I and Eli lifted Jay—

She vanished.

"Huh?!" came out of my mouth. Eli looked at me, he was clueless too.

Ralts shrieked and used Teleport.

* * *

"Professor! Jay! She just disappeared—" I had just rushed into the lab to inform Professor but I stopped when I saw Jay who was lying on the couch. And, she was hugging Ralts; they were both fast asleep.

_That Ralts doesn't want anyone else to get near Jay._

"She is okay and sleeping." Professor said.

"She told us that they stole…" Eli started and Professor finished his sentence.

"…a yellow Pokeball."

Eli nodded, so did I.

"That 'yellow pokeball' is actually the GS ball which was sent to me by Prof. Oak alongside with the empty Pokedex." He said and sighed.

"Long ago Professor Oak tried to solve its mystery but gave up after his attempts failed."

"Why do you have it if it can't be opened?" I asked. I felt guilty to admit this but I always believed that Professor Oak was wiser when it came to the Pokémon World. Because Prof Birch was a little bit (_how should I put it)_immature...

"I wanted to try it myself, hahahah!" his laughter was humble as if he thought the same why I did, not that he was immature but that he thought Prof Oak was a better Pokémon Professor. "Since Team Azure got the GS ball we can assume it is more important than we've predicted and, of course, they have a lead to solve it."

We all were silent. It felt as if things were progressing too quickly. Team Azure was getting on action and Jay was standing against them as much as she could alongside with Arcanine but…

_I'm not strong enough. _

_Jay has no other Pokémon._

Actually, she had Ralts. But Ralts was still weak and if things were to continue at this pace…

"You still have time" said Professor Birch as though he'd read my mind. "The computer chip they stole is guarded with extreme codes. They can't get the information as quickly as they stole the GS ball." I knew he was reassuring himself rather than us.

But it worked quite well, because I knew that JAY had that computer chip.


	8. Race for A Catch, Part 1

Chapter 8: Race for A Catch

_I give up…_

"…WILL YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH! WE'RE TRYING TO HAVE A BREAKFAST HERE!" Eli shouted; he had stood up causing his chair to fall in a loud manner.

_No, I am trying to have breakfast…_

"WHY ARE YOU COMPLAINING? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND…" Jay started.

My vision got blurry with tears so I yawned then continued my breakfast.

"I don't understand why she is making such a fuss." Professor said and sighed. I turned my head and looked at Jay who continued to argue with Eli.

"…LOOK AT HIM, HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO SEND IT TO BATTLE?!" she said.

"LIKE EVERY OTHER POKEMON. THROW THAT DAMN POKEBALL!"

"She is just full of energy and arguing is a way that she gets rid of them." I said and took a slice from my pancake.

I was soooo done arguing with her and now we had Eli to take the job so…

The two who were arguing took a break and sighed, also drank water, then they sat down. This was not the end of the argument; it was just a peace treaty. Because Jay knew that somehow she was wrong, or so I assumed.

"Didn't you like his Teleport?" I asked to Jay when she became calm enough to think with her mind, not shout out what was in her heart.

Ralts was sitting on the chair next to Professor, away from Jay since the beginning of the argument. He might not be the only one who was confused why Jay didn't want him but he was the only one who thought this was his fault.

This is irresponsible and cruel, after all that Ralts had done for her…

"It is an advanced Teleport if you ask me." Professor pointed out when Jay didn't answer.

"In normal cases, Teleport is only used to run away from the foe by returning to the trainer's Pokeball. But I guess that's not what Ralts wants to do." He explained rubbing his chin.

Jay looked at Ralts for a moment but removed her gaze as quickly as she'd looked, her cheeks were going red.

She whispered something.

"What?" We three asked at the same time.

"He…not…" Jay was mumbling, but this was more annoying than not saying anything.

"Chic Tor?"

"Ron a-ron?" Both the pokemon too asked. And Arcanine rubbed his nose to her arm to encourage her.

I shot a glance at Ralts because I felt this weird sensation.

"IT'S USING CONFUSION!" Professor Birch shrieked and Ralts's Confusion hit Arcanine and made it tighten its jaw.

Ralts used Teleport and stood right in front of Arcanine, inviting it to a battle. Arcanine stood up, his breakfast at a side and snarled at Ralts.

Ralts once again used Confusion but there was no major damage on Arcanine. Arcanine used Growl this time and I saw Ralts shiver and take a step back. But it stopped doing so and moved forward, using his own Growl.

Arcanine seemed quite pissed so its blue flames started to be seen in his mouth as it stored them while it snarled at Ralts.

_I don't see a good end for this…_

"STOP!" Jayana yelled and got in between. Arcanine hold the Flamethrower in its mouth ready to blow but…

Jayana turned around and looked at Ralts.

"YOU TOO! NO ATTACKING TO TEAMMATES!" she said and Arcanine's flames extinguished and he turned around to lie down.

Ralts was not backing away, not yet…

"That's why I didn't want you!" Jay snapped with anger. "You don't know where to get in a fight or whom to do with! Plus, YOU ARE TOO FRAGILE, I CAN'T POSSIBLY SEND YOU TO BATTLE."

_So that was what the argument with Eli was about_, but from the look of horror I assumed Eli didn't know to this extent.

Arcanine poked Jay from the behind. Jay seemed to not notice.

"…you…" I said not louder than a whisper.

_I am now in the mood to argue._

"YOU CAN'T SAY SUCH A THING WITHOUT TRAINING RALTS FIRST!" I yelled. Jay was stricken for a moment like when I said something similar yesterday but when she attempted to say something we were cut by Ralts.

He had used Confusion on Arcanine, AGAIN.

Jay stared at Ralts without saying anything, she was angry that her order was disobeyed but more than that she was shocked.

This time Arcanine pushed Jay with a force that knocked Jay down. Just before she fell on Ralts, he used Teleport to get the cushion from the couch.

Jay looked at Arcanine, the cushion, then to Ralts.

"It's been a long time so don't you ever blame me for screwing the training up." She said, it didn't feel like she was convinced, but still, it was a start.

She smiled to Ralts. He opened his arms wide and hugged Jay's breasts and rubbed his head against them. Jay accepted that as a normal hug and she too hugged him.

_He is a pervert…_

* * *

"They left?" Eli asked.

"Yes." Prof said. "I will be going soon too, so you all better start to pack." He added.

"Where are you going?" I said out of curiosity.

"I need to visit an old friend." He said and smiled. "OH THAT'S RIGHT!" he shouted all of a sudden.

"I almost forgot." He said and went to look for something in the drawer. I walked near him to catch a glimpse of what he was looking for, but professor turned around quickly without giving me time to act.

"Here is your Pokedex." He said and handed me a red Pokedex. It was like a big book but opened like the Nintendo DS I had back at home.

"And also there is Jayana's." He said giving me one more identical Pokedex. "There are your Pokeballs, five for each of you. And… Am I forgetting anything…? OH YES! Your starter Pokemon, Sean, it's time for you to pick one." Professor said and when he was about to show me the three Pokeballs which contained the starters I ran. My hands were full but Skuller took my bag and Headbutt-ed Eli at the same time to get him moving.

"THANK YOU PROF. BUT I'LL STICK WITH SKULLER! SEE YOU ANOTHER TIME!" I yelled and threw myself out of the lab. I opened my bag and stuffed everything into it and withdrew Skuller.

"Why did you do that?" Eli shrieked, but he was running along with me in the end.

"Because I don't want to just accept pokemon from other people, I want to catch them on my own." I told him when we entered to Route 101.

The moment I told that to Eli a pokemon appeared in front of us. It was grey wolf pokemon with a black face.

I opened my Pokedex.

"Poochyena is a dark type pokemon. It lurks around in the tall grass and when it finds a prey it won't let it go until it catches its prey." The Pokedex said and I took a pokeball out of my bag.

"I'm so going to catch that pokemon." I said.

"Not if I catch it first." Eli said and threw a pokeball. 1…2… IT GOT OUT!

"Loser." I said to him smiling, "Now I will catch—" Poochyena seemed a little bit angry.

"Should we run?" Eli asked when he retrieved his Pokeball. I nodded at the same time Poochyena started to run after us.

"Still, I will be the one to catch it!" I shrieked as we ran. Eli looked at me, his eyes challenging.

"We'll see." he said.


	9. Race for A Catch, Part 2

"Torchic! Use ember!"

"Whaaaa- Skuller use Harden!" I yelled, perfect timing or my Skuller could have burned to a crisp.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled to Eli.

"Nothing! But you are in the way!" he shouted. Yes I was in the way, literally, becuase Eli was just behind me and I was battling against that Poochyena. However it was my chance this time, not his.

"Skuller use Headbutt on Torchic!" I said and Torchic got hit by Skuller and sent flying. Eli ran after it.

_This is my chance..._

"Skuller now it's our time to- huh, where is Poochyena?" I looked around and saw Poochyena running towards Oldale Town.

"Hey wait! C'mon Skuller." I shouted and we ran after it.

* * *

"Use Peck!"

Torchic's Peck hit Poochyena and it crushed to the Pokemart, causing everything to fall.

"Nice going Torchic!" Eli said.

_Damn, that Poochyena has a nice speed_, I thought and tried to get my breathing steady.

"Skuller use Headbutt on both!" I gave the command and first Torchic crushed to a house nearby then Poochyena to another.

"TORCHIC!" Eli cried.

_Hmph, that Poochyena is mine._

"What do you think you two are doing?" someone yelled and caught me by my collar.

"Yes!" Eli shouted and got a pokeball in his hand and smiled. His Torchic was out of its pokeball though...

_Don't tell me he has caught..._

"Don't try to escape midget." he added when he caught Eli too.

I lifted my head to look at the person who caught us. He was a tall guy with black hair, he had a white hat on his head and was smiling at us... Combined with his red fire-spilling eyes, I had a feeling that smile was a bad luck omen.

"Hey Sean, you've met with Brendan? That's fast..." I heard Jayana saying.

She had appeared on Arcanine just before us with Ralts in front of her.

Brendan's grip on us loosed and he whispered, "Jayana? Don't tell me it is _that_ Jayana..."

"YOU OWE ME 125.000 POKASH YOU BITCH!" Brendan suddenly yelled.

"HEY, I ONLY ACCIDENTLY RELEASED ONE OF YOUR POKEMON! HOW CAN YOU EVEN SET A PRICE FOR THAT?"

"I CAN, BECAUSE I TURNED DOWN THAT AMOUNT OF MONEY TO GET THAT POKEMON!" Brendan snapped.

_Old friends huh... At least he forgot about us._

"...PLUS DO YOU KNOW THESE TWERPS?" he asked lifting Eli.

No, he hadn't forgotten.

* * *

**Okay, I have to admit I can't write that much long chapters at once because school has started. So I will divide the chapters to parts and post, ENJOY ^^**


	10. Race for A Catch, Part 3

Chapter 8: Race to A Catch, Part 3

"So what do you say? Will you help out with the chip?" Jay asked to Brendan. Brendan sat there, not saying anything for longer than I tought he would.

Aside from his weird white hat, he was wearing jeans and a red striped white shirt. He looked much older than me and Eli.

"How old are you?" I asked without realizing as I did so.

He turned to me, his hand under his chin, with this freakish smile which I could easily call dangerous.

"Why did you ask?" His eyes had turned into a monster ready to attack.

"Forget that I ever-" I tried to slid over but Eli was interested as much as I was.

"Because you are friends with Jayana but you still do look older than her, uncle." Eli said.

"Did you just call me..."

"Uncle? Yes, I did." Eli stated.

_He wants to die..._

Jay had sighed, half smiling and answered instead of Brendan.

"He is 29 now."

"No, I'm not! Its 23! Don't make me older every time we cross paths!" Brendan objected.

"Hmph... That doesn't matter. More importantly..." he added and looked at Jay again.

"Are you sure? Because I've heard of those guys after Team Magma's and Team Aqua's fall and they don't have the best intends."

"I am. I have a person..." she stopped and looked at us, more at Eli than me and corrected herself, "...have two babies to look after." she said and smiled.

"Who are you calling a baby!" Eli exploded. "I will be the top coordinator, a baby cannot be one."

"Yes, and a person without a single Ribbon cannnot either." she said.

"Grrr... I'm sooo going to kill you, when is our rematch?" Eli yelled.

"Hey calm down, you can't beat her with your little chicken." I said after I sighed.

"You forgot Poochyena." Eli said and smiled at me with a superior look on his face.

_So he really caught it..._

I swallowed everything I had in my mind that I was about to say and took a deep breath in.

_I won't kill anyone at this age._

"Brendan you better agree to it though, I'm already at their naughty kid list." Jay said interfering and changing the topic back to its right track.

"That's a fact." I mumbled remembering how she destroyed two helicopters of Team Azure.

"Then I guess I have no choice." Brendan said and sighed. "I'll work on it but it might take some time if, as you said, it is highly secured."

"We can't stay." Jay blurted out.

Yes, we couldn't possibly stay in Oldale Town knowing that our parents were on their way to here. But again, we had to get the information.

"Have you gotten the Petalburg Gym Badge?" Brendan asked, Jay shook her head as no. "Then you can drop by when you get it, but I'm saying from the beginning, I won't give any information if you can't get the badge."

Jay's eyes shone, and so did mine. Eli sighed, he was not that involved with this situation so his expression said that he couldn't have cared less.

"Bet I will." I said, standing up all of a sudden. Jay started to laugh, looking Brendan right in the eye.

"Bet we will." she said and looked at me, smiling with encourgement.

_Yes, we will..._


	11. Surfing on a Wailord! part 1

Chapter 9: Surfing on a Wailord!

"That's GIGANTIC!" I yelled in amazement, looking at the Wailord inside the water.

"That's the point." Eli said and sighed.

"It's Brendan's right?" I asked to Jay, I was ignoring Eli on purpose.

Jay nodded to me then smiled to both of us.

"Everyone, ON BOARD!"

We sat on Wailord and watched as the trees on the west side of the Route 103 got smaller.

"When will you give it back to him?" I asked to Jay, remembering how she owed 125.000 pokash to Brendan.

"I'm planning on keeping it as a hostage in exchange of the chip I gave to him." Jay said with a bright smile which send more chills down my spine.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said.

"It is the best that dimwit can come up with." Eli commented.

I saw Jay's hand going to her pocket and...

"Ralts, use Teleport!" she said and Eli started to be relocated in every five seconds.

I broke in laughter and said, "Nice trick".

She nodded and looked at Ralts for some time.

"You are okay with Ralts right?" I asked cautiously.

She sighed.

"When my dad brought Arcanine to the house, I mean Growlithe, I knew it was going to be a great Pokemon. It had the glint in its eyes, you know... But with Ralts, it's just so elegant-looking and..."

"Impish-natured?" I suggested, "It nearly caused us to crash into a tree, it did throw out Eli out of the car at least technically." I said and,_ it does love your breasts_, I added in my mind.

"Hahahahaha, maybe." Jay said and turned her gaze back to Ralts who was still 'playing' with Eli.

"I'll make it stronger." she muttered loud enough for me to hear.

I remembered something as she spoke.

"Whad did you guys do this morning? Professor said it was training but what excatly..." I was asking but she cut me and answered.

"I and Ralts went on a stroll with Arcanine."

"How come that's a training?" I shrieked. Seriously, a stroll?

"I showed Ralts how strong it may become." she said and withdrew Ralts.

I looked at her blankly as Eli crawled up next to me.

"The highest speed it may raise up to..." she added looking at the pokeball placed in her palm.

"If you don't want it, you can release it?" Eli suggested, rather begging to her to do it as so.

She wrinkled her face and folded her arms around herself.

"No way I'm going to. Like I said I will train Ralts to make it to its strongest."

_She's changed and has become a bit better trainer already with the help of Ralts._

That's what I thought as Wailord surfed to the east coast of the see in the Route 103.


	12. Surfing on a Wailord! part 2

Chapter 9: Surfing on a Wailord! Part 2

"I'm bored..." I mumbled, I wasn't expecting people to react but it felt better to say it out loud.

"We have half an hour before we arrive." Jay told me.

"What?! Wasn't it exactly the same fifteen minutes ago?" Eli shrieked, he was still so energetic... At the second thought why wasn't I energetic too?

"Wailord stopped for a while, that must be why." Jay said and yawned. As she said so, Wailord halted.

"NOT AGAIN!" Eli yelled and started to hit Wailord in order to wake it up.

"Hey, be gentle." I warned him and shove Eli off of Wailord.

He fell to the water and drenched immediately.

"What is the big idea?" Eli shrieked and added, "Pull me up."

I sighed.

"If you promise not to hit..."

"Okay okay, promise. Now pull me up, I'm freezing!"

H_ow can I pull him up? Wailord is too high for me to reach Eli..._

"Oh that's right." I said remembering what I had inside of my bag.

"An Old Rod?" Jay asked as I took it out of my bag.

"Yep, I'm going to pull Eli up." I said and Jay started to laugh her lungs out.

"As if, hahhahaha, he is, hahah, a pokemon..." she said while laughing. I smiled to what she said, I could imagine Eli as a sassy Magikarp: annoying and pretty useless.

I turned where Eli was swimming and released the Rod. He stared at me for a moment, then sighed and grabbed it. I started to pull him up but...damn...he was sooo heavy!

"Jay...HELP?" I managed to say to Jay and I heard her taking a deep breath in to calm herself then I felt her arms around my waist.

"ONE...TWO...THREE...PULL!" she yelled and we both pulled as hard as we could and Eli managed to climb on top of Wailord.

"Pheeeew, you have to lose weight Eli!" I complained.

"No I don't! You have to get more muscled shrimp."

"What did you call me?! I am no shrimp, I'm just one year younger than you, green-head."

"You little..."

"Cut it out!" Jay yelled and pushed both of us at the same time.

"Sean you are short compared to me and Eli since we are older. Plus, Eli is a person and pulling a human up with a Rod is hard." she said. I swalloved.

Why am I the only one getting scolded...

Jay hit Eli's head.

"Don't call Sean shrimp again. Or you'll join Ralts with training." Jay said and the fire in her eyes died.

She sighed.

"Let's fish some pokemon before you guys cut eachothers' throats." she said and took the Rod in her hand.

Wailord had just started surfing again so we still had plenty of time to fish.


	13. Surfing on a Wailord! Part 3

Chapter 9: Surfing on a Wailord! part 3

"IT'S A MAGIKARP!" I yelled as the Magikarp hit on the Wailord.

"C'mon, Skuller! We will catch it this time! Use Headbutt."

Skuller used Headbutt on Magikarp and pushed it meters away from us.

_One attack and it will be mine._

"Skuller now go, one more time, Headbu- WAIT!"

Magikarp...

It used...

...

SPLASH.

.

.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA IT FELL OFF OF WAILORD _INTO_ THE SEA."

It was Eli.

...

"THIS IS YOUR FIFTH TIME, AND YOU STILL COULDN'T CATCH A MAGIKARP!"

It was Eli, again.

AGAIN.

AND AGAIN.

"Will you shut up?!"

_I was going to say that. _

But it was Jay who had spoken.

"Jay?" I whispered, I was scared to say something in a louder voice since she seemed quite...

"FISHING IS STUPID! WHY DID THEY EVEN INVENT THIS?"

...angry.

I sighed.

Two hours had passed since we started fishing and we were actually at our estimated spot already, at the East coast of Route 103.

And Jay hadn't gotten even a bite on the Rod.

Fish Pokemon must hate her...

"I AM GOING TO CATCH THEM WITH MY BARE HANDS!" she yelled and started to take off her shirt and throw away her bag. I shrieked, _she can't just take her clothes off at a place like this!_

Ralts had gotten out of its pokeball and Eli was blushing so hard that with his green hair I could easily mistake him for a newly gathered tomato.

"JAAAY!" I shrieked.

She was wearing a swimsuit inside, a one-pieced one.

I took a huge relief breath in.

...

She is an idiot.

"LET'S CATCH SOME POKEMON!" she yelled with a smile on her face and jumped into the water.

I...

I started to laugh. Even tears came out of my eyes but I couldn't stop laughing, Jayana was unbelievable, truly unbelievable...

"I'll catch one first!" I yelled and took off my cloths. I wasn't wearing a swimsuit but boxers could do a fine job. So I too jumped to the water.

"You two are lunatics!" Eli yelled, I smiled.

"Skuller bring him with you!" I said and Skuller used a fine Headbutt on Eli and it too jumped into the water.

But it turns out that Skuller is _not_ a fan of water.

"EEEEEK! SKULLER?!" I yelled and withdrew it. I sighed.

"We'll go to a Pokemon Center nearby." Jay told me as I was trying to convince myself that I wasn't an irresponsible Pokemon Trainer.

I smiled to her, she winked at me.

Then she splashed water on me.

"Just like a Magikarp!" I yelled and splashed back, which hit Eli too inadvertently.

He yelled to me and tried to drown me in the water.

Hell if I'll let him, future-leauge-champion-to-be won't be tackled down just by that.


	14. The Thief, part 1

Chapter 10: The Thief

"Would you like me to restore your pokemon to full health?" Nurse Joey asked. I nodded to her and handed over Skuller's pokeball.

"I'll take good care of it." she said and smiled. I felt tears forcing behind my eyes, _I couldn't take good care of it._ _I should've known that Skuller was weak against water, I should've!_

"Hey Sean!" Eli shouted to me and hit my back which helped me come back to life.

"Let's go to the open air market they are having at the south of the city," he said and started to drag me as soon as he got a hold of my arm. "Damn I really love Slateport City, it has the best merchandise for us Coordinators. Not to mention the Pokeblock Production Center."

"Shouldn't we take Jay with us too?" I asked as I matched my pace with him, making his dragging much more endurable.

"She's already there, I came to take you. That idiot couldn't even control Ralts..."

"Control?"

"Yeah, she had summoned it and when it saw the market it just fled." Eli sighed. "She is a fast runner though..." he mumbled.

"Let me guess, you are not?"I teased him.

"I am what not?" he said, playing the fool but it was clear that he was pissed.

"You are not a fast runner like Jay." I told him with a smile, his hold on my arm got tighter and he dragged me with much more power.

"We'll see about that at our rematch, Jayana said we can have it this evening." he said.

"At the rematch? Isn't that for your pokemon?" I asked. It seemed like I had pushed a nerve, a bad one.

"Yep, Torchic AND Poochyena are in great shape for it." he said and smirked.

"...You..." I whispered, he can't just...

"You only caught it because of Brendan." I said.

"What Brendan, I just made Poochyena tired and threw a pokeball, as easy as that." he said with a wider smile on his face. I really want to punch him right now, I thought but I heard Jay's voice.

"Hey don't use that on me!" she had shrieked. "Ralts, use Tackle!" she yelled.

I and Eli turned to see Jay, we were now in the middle of the open air market, and Jayana was floating along with a handful of berries in the air. Ralts was on the ground using tackle on...

"Which pokemon is it?" Eli said as I took out my pokedex.

"Meditite, the meditating pokemon. It constantly trains in order to keep its focus. It can survive by eating a berry per day as a part of the training." the pokedex said. I had never seen a Meditite even though Jay mentioned my mom had caught one.

"It is using Meditate on Jay." Eli said, ignoring the fact that it was actually kidnapping Jay.

"Jaaaaaaay!" I yelled but even though she saw me she didn't say anything.

"Ralts," she started to say, "you have to free me from its attack with much more powerful one."

Her voice reached everyone around the market which caused a loud murmur.

"She will defeat the Thief?"

"Impossible, the Thief can't be overpowered!"

"Finally someone who will try to defeat Thief, it has been three weeks since it appeared!"

_What thief? What are they talking about?_

I switched my eyes back at Ralts who was paying close attention to what Jay was going to say.

"Use Psychic on me!" Jay yelled.

I and Eli froze unlike the crowd, they were cheering on Ralts and Jay. But we both knew that Ralts didn't know the attack let alone using it.

Ralts started glove in a blue colour.

"It's using Psychic!" Eli shrieked.

My mouth dropped open. When did she teach it that...?!

It was really using Psychic and the effect of the two attacks on Jay started to be present. Even though Ralts's attack was weak Jay was pulled to either side every now and then.

She was upside down now.

"My stomach..." she mumbled.

I nervously laughed, _Jay is something else..._

All of a sudden Jay moved towards Meditite.

"Ralts can't keep up anymore." Eli mumbled.

I ran near Ralts, it was crying out for Jay to come back. It ran after Jay for a few steps but it tripped and fall down.

I didn't know what to do but from Ralts's Psychic attack attempts which clearly failed I knew we couldn't go after Jay.

Jay looked at me right in the eye and nodded, then she was out of sight.

"Just at a time when our pokemon are at the pokemon center." Eli said between his teeth, he was standing next to me now and was holding a pokeball.

"Whose is that?" I asked as I hugged Ralts hard enough to keep it under control while it was in the middle of a crying crisis.

"I don't know. I found it near that salesman's shop." Eli imformed me.

I nodded.

"Let's go back to the pokemon center." I told him so we started to walk back together without even having the chance to look at the shops.

The crowd had disappeared in disappointment and the only indication of Jay's loss was Ralts's constant inhales.

_What a luck..._


	15. The Thief, Part 2

Chapter 10: The Thief, Part 2

"This is heaven!" I said just before I swollowed a spoon full of soup.

"No, you idiot, it's lunch. By the way, the lunch back at my house is way better." It was Eli, no wonder whenever I heard something annoying it was him.

"Yeah the best lunch, since I've never eaten at your place." I said and continued with my dish.

"What are we going to do?" Eli said and sighed, his gaze was locked on Ralts who hadn't eaten a thing since we came back.

"Eat, make Ralts eat, then... Well, we can find Treecko's trainer." I suggested him.

Treecko had gotten out of the pokeball we found in the open-air market. And it seemed pretty lost to me.

Eli shot a death glare at me.

"Aren't we supposed to find Jay and get going, I though you guys were on a run?"

"Not 'you guys' it's "we". Don't forget you are in too-"

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Eli bursted out in anger and suddenly stood up, which caused the glass to fall and spill water.

"Jay is kidnapped Sean, you can't just sit around and-"

"Don't you think I know that too?!" This time I yelled, I bet trainers in the pokecenter were all looking at us but I didn't care.

My gaze was fixed on my fists which were now shaking. A tear dropped to my left fist.

"Don't you think that I'm worried sick? I... I..."

"Then do something, Jay doesn't have her pokemon with her so we can't assume she is safe." Eli said and took me by my arm, dragging me out of the pokecenter.

"I don't like sitting around." he added and smiled. Ralts and Treecko had followed us too so we were out in the cold breeze which brought my senses back.

"We can report to the police." I said. Eli nodded.

"Let's go." he said and just when I started to follow him Ralts shrieked. I turned to see what was wrong and I detected Treecko far away, entering the woods.

"Treecko come back!" I yelled and tried to withdraw it with its pokeball but it was already out of sight.

"Eli I'll go after it, you go to..."

"Gotcha, take Ralts too."he said I nodded and we parted.


	16. The Thief, Part 3

Chapter 10: The Thief, Part 3

I was out of breath but I had to continue.

_Jay, don't worry, Eli will find you and I..._

A branch hit me on the face.

"Ow ow ow!"

...and I was running after a Treecko.

_Dammit, which idiot lost that Treecko's pokeball anyway_? I bet it was a beginner Trainer.

Hmph, because of him now I have to go after _his_ pokemon...

"Ralts if I withdraw you maybe we can go faster-"

Ralts was ten feet away from me, closer to catch Treecko.

...

...

Don't tell me...

AM I THE ONE WHO IS DRAGGING RALTS DOWN?!

"Hey, Ralts wait for me?!" I yelled, Ralts turned to look at me and exhaled.

I stood up and ran near it but from the look of its face it was clear I was still slow.

_What kind of a stroll did it went with Jayana?!_

Ralts continued to run so I gave in, even Ralts was thinking that I was useless-

...

I felt lighter, and for some reason my feet were not touching the ground.

...

I'm GLOWING!

"It's Psychic." I mumbled and when I started to float next to Ralts at the same speed with it, I noticed its unstable breathing. _It hasn't mastered Psychic and doing it while running..._

Ralts shrieked so my thoughts stopped wandering around.

We stepped into an openning, it was a round and clear area with a single huge tree in the center. There were a few hills made out of berries around the tree which pokemon I've never seen ate from.

"Sean?" Someone yelled. It was Eli, he was sitting at the back of a motorbike which was controled by a blue haired officer.

"Sean!" It was Jayana's voice. When Ralts heard her it dropped me to the ground and ran for the voice's source, however when it took two steps ahead all the pokemon who were eating snarled at Ralts, including Treecko.

"So you followed Treecko here?" Eli asked, when I pointed Treecko under the tree he nodded.

"Officer Jenny brought me here since she knew about the incident and according to her knowledge this is where the Thief lives."

"The Thief? My name is Arthur, not Thief." a boy said and jumped from a branch of the tree. He looked nearly the same age as me but his pink spiky hair made me doubt it even though his red eyes burned with danger.

"You can call me King Arthur!" He yelled and laughed. "No wait, Pokemon Master would be better..." He mumbled, rubbing his chin.

"Watch out!" Jay yelled and landed on Arthur the Pokemon Master/King on her two feet. He was totally crushed under her weight.

"Don't go woman, I command you, you shall not leave!" Arthur yelled.

"Did he call Jay 'woman'?" Eli whispered loud enough for me to hear.

I chuckled.

"Thief drop your weapon and give in!" Officer shouted, Arthur laughed. I would laugh too if I had a psychic type like Meditite with me.

"I am the king here, you cannot command me. I feed my people, I protect them. you have no-"

"He is stealing from the market in order to feed these pokemon, it seems these trees' berries are poisoned." Jay explained.

"Is that so?" Officer said with a relief sigh and lowered her gun.

Ralts too relaxed and made a move to run to Jay. However a ThunderBolt stopped it.

"She is mine, noone is taking her." King said.

He obviously hit Jay's nerves.

"Didn't I tell you? No the hell way I will be your queen. And what is the big idea of making Meditite to bring me here?!" She shouts to Arthur.

Arthur was struck for a moment but he recovered quickly.

"If you won't willingly be mine, I will force you! We'll have a three on three battle, if I win you'll be mine."

Jay smiled.

"What is in for me?" She asked.

"If you win I will give up on you for now and just call you my queen, and also I'll give you a Pokeblockcase." He said, his voice sounded heart-broken even though it was just the bet, I can't imagine him after the match- WAIT! Three on Three?!

"Jay, no you can't.." I was going to say but I heard Jay's voice.

"I am not interested in that poke-whatever-case if you don't put something more interesting for the bet..."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING DIMWIT! ACCEPT THE DEAL OR ELSE I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A DEFEAT FEELS LIKE!" Eli suddenly shouted, he was sweating in anger.

What exactly is a Pokeblockcase anyway?

"Fine, Eli, just shut up, will you?" Jay murmured and turned to Arthur.

"Okay, that and you will leave townspeople and go far away." Jay added.

"I'll go eventually so yeah, deal." Arthur said, then added "But don't forget, I already have two bages."

_Two badges?!_

"Sean, pass me my bag!" Jay shouted so I threw the bag to her. "Piece of cake." I heard Jayana whisper.

Officer Jenny took the job of the referee and I and Eli sat at the side to watch.

"The trainer who knocks out the opponent's three pokemon first will win."

_What are you thinking Jay?_

"Now, START!"

_You don't even have three pokemon..._

_..._

_She is so going to lose..._


End file.
